Forgetting The Past
by CaliBabe
Summary: They promised each other that they would be there when things got tough. But nothing is forever, and the friends went seperate ways. So what happens years later when the two cross paths again, and what secrets does a past forgotten hold?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Urg...This sucks."

"No shit, I thought Kyle said that it was goin down tonight, but I guess we were wrong. Come on sis, lets get going. Nothings happening," The older of the two girls said.

"I was referring to your need to be up close and personal to Kyle's business. He's too old for you."

"NO he's not."

"Yes he is, and he told us to stay away. We weren't supposed to hear him talking."

"What's the worst that could happen, it's not like he's a bad guy. He's a hottie too."

"You're hopeless. Look, no ones here. So lets get going. You can talk to him tomorrow," The younger blonde said as she tugged on her sister's arm.

"Fine."

They began to walk out of the dark alleyway when they saw something they shouldn't have. Something that would end their lives if anyone saw them. They slowly tried to back away without making a sound. No such luck.

The dark blonde tripped over a box and sent herself falling to the ground. Her sister, who was about 20 feet away from her, saw this and went to run to her side being waved off the entire time. As the blondes helped each other up, and began to walk away they heard a sound that made both freeze.

It was the sound of a gun being cocked behind them.

"Turn around," The man said in a cold voice.

They listened and slowly turned to be met with the icy stare of one of the most feared men in Florida. Neither girls would show it but they were both scared shit less.

"Boss, come on they're kids. Let them go. They didn't see anything," Kyle replied as a business associate approached them.

"What do you want Johnson. I'm a busy man," The new comer said with force. He didn't like being ordered around, and 'Mr. Johnson' was on his last nerve.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss," Kyle asked with force in his voice.

"Kyle, I don't have a problem with you. I told you I was done. Now let me be," The man spoke firmly.

"You have something I want. Something that belongs to me," Mr. Johnson spoke calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He replied.

"Mr. Alcazar. Do you take me for a fool," Johnson questioned.

He received no reply.

"We have worked together for years, and never once have you acted in such a way that would anger me, but to think of me as a fool. To try and deceive me is not smart."

"Mr. Johnson, we are both wealthy business men. What I took is of little value to me, but means the world to my son."

"So you admit that you took her."

"Yes, I did. I won't gi..."

BANG

And just like that a single shot rang through the air as the man who was previously talking fell to the ground. Mr. Johnson looked from the man to the gun. If what he was saying was true then she would not be harmed, and he could do what was needed.

Knowing this he took his chances and killed his rival. The man needed to pay for his crimes, and now he was dead. Mr. Johnson turned around to face Kyle who was comforting the two young teens, whose eyes were wide in fear

"Well they've seen something know," Mr. Johnson said as he turned to face the two.

"They're kids," Kyle responded, afraid for the two.

"They saw something they shouldn't have. Do you want to kill them or should I."

-----------

Ok, So I realize that this chapter was a bit confusing, but everything gets cleared up in time. Just a heads up, parts of the plot are from the show, what I mean is that I didn't want to write everyone a past so I used what the show already had put together. Don't assume anything, I will tell you what I used from the show and what I didn't later. Confusing, Yes, sorry. Hope you still read!


	2. Chapter 1

Here chapter 1. This helps to clarify some, and gives you a sense of the characters, not all of them will be major players in my story, but I needed to get some base for the plot

--------------------

Chapter 1

Carly shot up in bed. It had been so long since she thought about that night, or even dreamed about it. She had been so scared that night, not only for herself, but her best friend, her sister. She had been so scared that they would die, but they didn't, and they had always wished they had.

It had been so long since they had seen one another, and Carly knew that her friend still lived that life. She lived that life because Carly had been too afraid to do it. So her friend, her sister, took the burden of their survival on her shoulders, and set Carly free, but Carly would never be free.

Carly would carry the pain of her actions with her. Even in her new life, with her family, she still carried it. She never told her best friend, her ex-lover, or even her birth Mother, no one. She hadn't even told her husband about her past, she definitely couldn't tell him.

She looked to her side. Her husband lay asleep next to her. She never thought herself to be the married type after everything happened, but she was. It had only taken her god knows how many walks down the isle, to get it right, and things still weren't perfect.

She had gone through so much. When she first came to town she was pissed. She had come to find her birth mother, but it wasn't the reunion one would expect. Carly had destroyed her mothers life took everything she cared for, all because she was mad.

Then there was Jason. She had used him. She had used him to protect her son from his psycho father, or so she had said. It had all been a ruse. She had wanted him. She needed him, but she never had him the way she thought she wanted and needed him. After her son was born she had herself committed. Not for the reasons one might think. Sure she couldn't handle raising him at the time, but she was afraid to.

What if her past came back? The one no one knew about. Her son would have been in trouble and she couldn't handle that.

Her life had been a mess. She had to deal with that thing. That man whom clamed to be his father. She had to deal with AJ. That however didn't last long as she soon met Sonny.

He changed her world. As rocky as there relationship was in the beginning, it wasn't any more. They had truly fallen in love and not even a bullet to the head could stop it.

She lay back down in bed and cuddled up to her husband. God she loved him. He had given her a reason to live. He had given her their sons, and she couldn't be happier. Closing her eyes she drifted back to sleep thinking of all the good, and forgetting the past.

-.-

It was late, just past midnight. She sat awake at her desk looking through the files, the ones on Port Charles. She had a job to do there and needed all the info she could get to do that job, and get it done fast.

She liked to have all the info on the residents of the town. It helped with her work. She could figure out how to play people off one another to get what she wanted.

Picking up the file on the community she scanned it. Nicholas Cassadine, and Emily Quartermaine. They were engaged to be married, Parents didn't approve, Grandmother had cursed them. She had to laugh at that. It was funny. Nothing special about them, the girl could possibly be used. They shouldn't question her motives. In fact the whole Quartermaine clan seemed like they would be easily fooled, they seemed crazy, so no problems there.

Spencer's seemed easy enough to fool. They all seemed to be tied up at the time. Bobbie with work, Lucky was a cop, but he was tied up with his brother the Cassadine, and his brother's fiancé. Laura was nowhere in sight. She had disappeared a while back, and Luke was busy with his girl friend, and that murder charge of hers.

The Webber's, Heather was in town. She was crazy, and if she recognized the blonde it would be trouble, but she could be shut up. Steven wouldn't rat on her, he had tried to help, so she was good there. Elizabeth was married to Ric Lansing at one time. She wasn't a threat, and had no clue as to who the blonde was.

Alexis Davis, Aunt of the Cassadine heir. She has a small child, Kristina. She was a lawyer, currently dating Lansing. No big, if she ever needed representation perhaps she would be sought out.

She looked over the info on the local mob, the only other problem that she might find in P.C., that or the cops. Corinthos, Morgan, Rosco, and Alcazar.

Rosco was no threat, she was in jail, and wouldn't be a problem. She wasn't good enough to be one. Sure some could make a play from a cell, some could do it from six feet under, but Rosco was sloppy.

Alcazar was in that town, the other brother. He had his niece staying with him. She had orders not to hurt the girl. She knew the reasons behind it. She laughed to herself. It had been so long since she had seen the old man die, and know his oldest son was dead, and the younger one was on the verge of getting himself shot. She wasn't sure what was going through the guy's head. He had a niece, that had more ties to a dangerous life than any were aware.

Alcazar was dumber than he looked. To go after a mans wife, Sonny Corinthos wife for that matter, was dumb. Not to mention working with the Federal Prosecutor to help take him down. He had hired Lana. That girl was sloppy, and would mess up in a heartbeat, it was his life, if he had a death wish who was she to argue.

Morgan and Corinthos. Corinthos had a pregnant mistress living with his enforcer. Dumb. Morgan was living with Ms. Sam McCall. She was due in November, or December. That was about 3 months seeing as it was only September. Morgan had a need to help people. That could be useful.

Corinthos was a family man two sons, a daughter on the way. He had a wife. They had had some problems. She could use that, and Alcazar to help manipulate it more. Scanning down through the boring stuff on affairs, and his business her eyes fell on a name. A familiar name. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be her. It was, her best friend was married to Corinthos, and had children with the man.

Putting the files down she grabbed the file on her job. She hadn't looked very closely at them, but she needed to know why she had been called in. There it was in black and white. She wasn't sure she could do it. Could she destroy her friend's life?

Courtney didn't have much time to think about it as she heard a sniffle. Looking up she saw her blonde hair blue-eyed baby girl. She held her arms out for the girl. The little three year old waddled up to her mother and crawled in her lap. She snuggled into her mothers stomach as she shut her eyes and went back to sleep.

She looked at her little girl. Kyle had promised her out. Yet here she was getting pulled back in.

Lifting her daughter into her arms she carried her to her room and set her in bed. She watched her daughter sleep.

She would deal with it in the morning. Figure out her plan, talk to Kyle. Get some pictures of people, prove her suspicions right. She wasn't sure she could do this anymore. She didn't want to do it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cali walked into her Mothers room. It was early, around 6 am, and the girl was hungry. She walked up to the king size bed and struggled to get up. She only succeeded in pulling the covers down some. Bending down Cali reached under the bed and pulled out a box. She set it by the bed and climbed up.

She walked over to where her mother slept and started to poke her. She got no response, and she wanted breakfast. The three year old stood up and started to jump on the bed.

Courtney had felt her daughter's finger poking her, but ignored her in hopes she would lay down and sleep more. No such luck as the child started to jump on the bed. Courtney remained still until Cali was done jumping. The girl went right up to her mothers face, and straddled her chest.

"Mommy," Cali said poking Courtney, "Mommy."

Courtney didn't say a word. She knew that the child was impatient. She did this every morning. Slowly Courtney brought her arms up and began to tickle the child. Cali couldn't help but laugh.

"Mommy...Mommy...Stop," Cali said in her sweet laughter filled voice, "Mommy..."

Courtney continued to tickle her as she sat up. She loved to hear her daughter laugh, and she loved her daughters eyes. She set her daughter in her lap as she stopped tickling her. She looked at her daughter.

Her blonde hair was a mess, as it fell into her face a tangled heap. She was a sweet outgoing girl. Stubborn too. She had her mother's looks, but her eyes. They were something else. The reminded Courtney of...

She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Courtney rolled her eyes, as the person at the door let himself in.

"Courtney," The man yelled, "Courtney."

Cali struggled in her Mothers arms as she tried to free herself so she could greet the man. Courtney wouldn't loosen her grip on her daughters waist as the child laughed.

"Mommy," Cali Laughed.

"Mommy," The man said standing in the doorway.

Courtney threw her arms up in frustration as the man walked to the bed to catch Cali as she flew into his arms.

"Hey munchkin," He spoke as he tickled her.

"Stop...Stop..." Cali said in her childish voice between laughs as the man continued his attack, "Uncle Kyle... Stop."

Kyle finally relented his attack as Courtney sat up to look at the two.

"You sure are ticklish," Kyle said with a devilish grin, "Wonder where you get that?"

"No," Courtney said firmly, seeing the smirk on his face, "No."

"From Mommy," Cali said with a goofy grin, as she tried to imitate Kyle.

"No," Courtney repeated with a laugh as she hid under the covers.

"We should test that theory Cali, What do you think?" Kyle asked ignoring Courtney.

"Yes."

It was the last thing Courtney heard before the room filled with the laughter of the three of them.

-.-

Carly could only wish that she had woken up to a giggly three-year-old. Instead she was woken by the loud screams of the screechy brunette. She rolled over and felt the other side of the bed. It was empty, and cold. Sonny must have already gone to work, probably with Jason. She crawled out of bed and put her robe on.

As she made her way downstairs she was met yet again with the woman's screams...

"SONNY, Get down here," The pregnant woman screamed, "SONNY I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"Sam," Carly said in a firm, but quite tone, "Would you keep it down. I have two kids sleeping upstairs."

"Fine," Sam said in defeat.

"What are you doing in my home? Shouldn't you be resting," Carly asked. Not really caring if she did or not. Carly just wanted her gone.

"What are you my Mother, telling me to rest? I'm just fine," Sam said as she rubbed her hand over her bulging belly, hoping to piss Carly off, "I'm looking for Jason."

Carly gave a laugh that she quickly covered as a cough.

"You think it's funny. Sonny is out there getting Jason killed because you can't stay away from Daddy dearest. If any thing happens to Jason, It's yours and Sonny's fault. What would I do if anything happened to Jason," Sam whined.

"Move," Carly said hopefully.

"Ha-ha, real funny. Where is Sonny?"

"Working," Carly said irritated, "With Jason most likely. So go back across the hall and get out of my home."

Carly walked to the door and opened it. Sam gave Carly a rude smile as she walked out the door and to Jason's.

Carly closed the door on her only to be met by the cries of her young son. Carly sighed as she made her way up the stairs to tend to her baby boy.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank's for all the feedback...I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

----------

Chapter 3

Cali sat at the table with a chocolate sprinkle frosted doughnut in front of her. She had more of it on her face and shirt than she had gotten in her mouth. She continued to eat up all the sprinkles on the table with one hand as she held her sippy cup full of milk in the other hand.

Courtney and Kyle sat in the other room on the couch. Courtney continually looked up at the table to check on Cali.

"Would you stop that," Kyle said.

"No. I'm supposed to worry," Courtney said.

"She's sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, Court."

"I know, I know," Courtney said as she looked up to see Cali getting up.

"Mommy, All done," Cali said as she held onto her sippy cup and jumped down from her chair spreading chocolate and crumbs everywhere.

"All right," Courtney said as she walked her daughter out of the room to get cleaned up.

Courtney returned a few minutes later. Her shirt was soaking wet. Kyle had to laugh.

"Shut up," Courtney said firmly as Kyle continued to laugh.

"This is so not funny, "Courtney said pointing to her shirt, trying to remain serious.

"Cali decided to splash in the sink. She thought it would be like when she takes a bath," Courtney said with a little laugh as she sat on the couch next to Kyle.

"Told you it was funny," Kyle said as he stopped laughing, "So where's Cali."

"Playing in her room," Courtney replied.

"Did you look it over," Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Courtney said as she ran her hand down her face, "I'm done Kyle. I've told you, and your Dad that already."

"Court, you know that's not how it works. Besides, you're the best at what you do."

"I know, you tell me that every time. Look it's more complicated than me just wanting out." Courtney sighed.

"How much more," Kyle asked getting worried.

"So much more," Courtney said as she brought her head to her hands.

"How complicated," Kyle prodded.

"Look," Courtney said as turned to Kyle, "If I do this, I do it my way."

"Ok," Kyle responded softly.

"That means I will only go so far, Do so much," Courtney said firmly.

"What are we talking about," Kyle asked skeptically, "You know my Dad don't like to ease up."

"I get that, but he made me a deal. Carly would be out. So I'll do everything but destroy her life."

-.-

She stood in front of the building holding her sleeping daughter. It had been a few days since her talk with Kyle. She had a long road ahead of her. So many people in this town knew her, or had heard of her. She was good at what she did, being undetected and lethal, but she had this last job she had to do before she got out.

Kyle had gotten his Father to agree to her terms. Granted Johnson wasn't happy that she wouldn't do it, he got over it. He was asking a lot of her this time, and she would deliver.

She walked up the stairs and to her new home. She had to get settled, keep the suspicions as to what she was doing down. So she would stay in the town, make nice with the residence, and then make herself known, not that she hadn't started trouble already.

It was a nice place Kyle had found for her. There was a sitting room where she could put her couch, a TV, and entertainment system, not to mention Cali's toys. There was an open kitchen that was separated from the living room by a counter that extended out of the wall. Some chairs around it would make it perfect to watch Cali as she played in the other room.

There was a hallway off to the side that led to two large rooms. Cali could easily fit her toys in, and Courtney would have space to work. Currently though they would have to live with sleeping on the mattress in the corner. It was late, and Courtney would get things in set up in the morning when the rest of their boxes arrived.

Settling in for the night she tucked Cali in under the blankets and watched the girl roll onto her stomach. She always liked to sleep like that. Courtney gently climbed under the covers next to her daughter and fell asleep.

-.-

"DAMIT!" Sonny screamed as he threw the glass across the room barley missing Jason's head as he entered.

"You ok," Jason asked.

"No," Sonny replied not yet looking up, "We got problems."

"How bad," Jason questioned.

"No direct threats to us, but there is someone in town."

"Any idea who?"

"No, They've left threats for Alcazar, but that's all," Sonny replied in frustration.

"I'll look into it. Don't worry Sonny. Everything is going to be fine."

"Don't tell me not to worry. Sam is pregnant with my daughter, and some unknown threat is in town for god knows what. I am worried," Sonny said, "How is Sam anyways?"

-.-

"Pick up your on...URG," Sam said as she waited for Jason to answer his phone.

"This is crazy," Sam said to herself as she walked across the hall.

"Let me in," She said to Max who was standing guard at Sonny's penthouse door.

Not wanting to deal with the brunette he opened the door allowing her access to the room. Sam walked in to find Carly and Michael playing a board game and Morgan asleep in the play pen.

"Where's Jason," Sam said extremely loud scaring both Carly and Michael.

"Not here," Carly said annoyed.

"Then where is he and why isn't he answering his phone," Sam said a little bit louder than before.

"Probably with my daddy at work," Michael said.

"No one asked you," Sam snottily remarked.

"Michael, baby can you go upstairs and get ready for bed, it's well past your bed time. I'll be up in a sec to tuck you in," Carly said.

"Sure," he responded as he left.

"Don't talk to my son like that," Carly said once Michael was gone.

"Where's Jason," Sam screamed.

"He works ya know. He has a job. His world doesn't revolve around you and your spawn," Carly said getting upset.

"It will," Sam said firmly.

"No it won't," Carly said just as firmly with a smirk, "You're nothing to him. You're just Sonny's pregnant mistress who he is helping out."

"YOU'RE WRONG," Sam screamed waking Morgan from his slumber.

Carly went to tend to her crying son as Sam continued to scream. Carly didn't hear a word of it as she was too busy trying to calm her son.

Sonny and Jason had both walked out of the elevator to be met with the screams of a woman. Both men looked to Max with questions in their eyes.

"Sam," was all Max said as he opened the door for the two men.

Jason and Sonny entered the penthouse to Sam screaming some nonsense about Sonny and Carly getting Jason killed, and a flustered Carly with the crying infant.

"Sam," Jason said calmly catching Carly's attention, but not Sam's

"Sam," Sonny called. No reaction from Sam yet again.

"YO SAM," Carly screamed finally shutting the whiney brunette up, "Jason, and Sonny are BOTH behind you so take your pregnant ass and walk it out my door so I can put my son back to sleep."

Sam turned around, a huge smile on her face as she threw herself at Jason. Carly rolled her eyes as she went up the stairs and laughed to herself.

"Yeah, you're his world," Carly scoffed as she watched Jason struggle to get out of the vipers grasp, "Don't struggle too much Jase, it only makes it worse."

And with that Carly was up the stairs with a not so fussy Morgan.

"Jase, You should get Sam across the hall and to bed. She needs her rest," Sonny said trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah," Jason replied as he peeled Sam off of himself. He opened the door for Sam and she walked out with a huge smile on her face. Jason turned to Sonny with a pleading look in his eyes that only caused Sonny to let out a chuckle.

"Sorry man," Sonny said as Jason shut the door behind him.

Sonny looked around the penthouse and laughed. His life had gotten so confusing, and with this new threat he was worried.

Shutting off the lights Sonny made his way up the stairs. He would sleep tonight and worry about everything tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all...here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and just to add...You'll all just have to keep reading to see who Cali's Daddy is...

-------------

Chapter 4

Courtney awoke the next morning to the giggles of a three year old. She wasn't sure what was so funny but she didn't particularly want to find out. So she stayed on the mattress eyes shut until the little girl approached her.

"Mommy," Cali cried in her singsong voice, "Look at me."

Courtney reluctantly opened her eyes. She was afraid at what she would see, and she had every right to be. In front of Courtney stood her daughter, perfectly dressed and clean, but the horror was behind her. The kid had gone through every single box that was in the place. Clothing, toy's, book's, and everything else imaginable were on the floor.

"What did you do," Courtney said as she fell back on the mattress.

"I got dress," Cali said as she went to sit on her mother, "I'm hungie."

"Yeah, I figured you would be, Munchkin," Courtney said as she lifted her daughter up and went to search the clothing tossed everywhere.

-.-

It had taken Courtney some time to find what she wanted to wear, seeing as Cali had thrown everything everywhere in her search for clothing to get dressed, it was her new favorite thing to do. Once Courtney was dressed she grabbed her purse and left with her daughter in tow.

They had arrived at a little diner called Kelly's and were currently waiting for someone to wait on them. After waiting about ten minutes a short brunette walked up.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. What can I get for you," She asked in an annoyed fashion. This was not where she had intended to be after having a baby, but she was.

"A plate of pancakes and bacon with hash browns and a kids waffle meal. Two glasses of Milk and a coffee," Courtney replied.

"Anything else,"

"No, that's all thanks," Courtney said with a smile.

"That should be right up," Elizabeth said as she walked away.

-.-

Jason walked into Kelly's exhausted. Sure he didn't mind Sam at times, but she was being very clingy. He didn't really pay attention to anyone in the restaurant as he walked up to the counter and got a cup of coffee.

-

Courtney watched as Cali continued to play with her food, only putting a bit in every few minutes, her way of saying 'can we go play'.

"You stay in your seat," Courtney requested, "I'm just going to give the lady over there money for the meal."

"Ok," Cali replied as she continued to play with her food.

Courtney just laughed as she made her way up to the counter. She stopped by a man who had come in a few minutes earlier and waited for Elizabeth.

"Can I get the check," Courtney screamed trying to get the woman's attention after having been passed by numerous times.

Jason turned to see who was screaming only to be met by the frustrated face of a gorgeous blonde waiting for Elizabeth to help her.

"Here, You could be a little more patient. There are other customers," Elizabeth snapped. She hadn't liked the blonde since she walked in, this incident just made her dislike her more. "More coffee Jason?"

"No," Jason said still not taking his eyes off the stunning woman next to him.

She could feel his eyes on her. She wasn't sure why but she didn't feel uncomfortable. It would usually have bothered her that someone was staring at her, but for some reason it didn't. Not when it was this man.

Jason watched as the woman dug in her purse to pay for her meal. He got concerned when he saw her brow furrow.

Courtney was digging in her purse looking for her wallet. She couldn't find it, and what she did have in her purse really wouldn't pay for the meal.

Elizabeth stood in front of the woman frustrated, she had been called over. The least the woman could do was give her the money promptly.

"Well," Elizabeth responded while tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry," Courtney, responded flustered as she continued to dig in her purse, "I can't find my wallet."

"Not my problem," Elizabeth replied.

Courtney continued digging in her purse. She couldn't find her wallet, but maybe she had some loose bills floating around. Her hands landed on a wad of paper, hoping it was cash Courtney pulled it out.

Elizabeth was shocked. Was this woman playing some sort of joke on her?

Courtney couldn't believe it. She didn't have any money on her and she knew why.

Jason sat in awe. He was trying to hide his laughter. This woman was trying to pay with fake money that looked like it was from a board game.

All three were ripped from there thoughts at the laugh of a child. They all spun around to look at the little blonde girl covered in syrup laughing. This made Jason start to laugh, and made Courtney have trouble keeping a straight face. Liz on the other hand was not so pleased.

"So who's going to pay," Liz said needing to get to work.

Courtney spun around just in time to see Liz walk away.

"Wait I," Courtney tried to say.

"It's ok, I took care of it. I'm Jason by the way," He said holding his hand out.

"Courtney, You didn't have to do that. I have money," She responded, as she ignored his hand in front of her.

"I don't think that will get you very far," Jason replied pointing to the fake stack of bills.

"Yes, I get that," She sighed, "My daughter thinks its funny when 'Mommy has Cali's money."

Courtney had to laugh at that. It sounded ridiculous, but this wasn't the first time that Cali had done this.

"I can pay you back," Courtney insisted.

"You don't have to," Jason said with a slight smile,

"So your daughter's name is Cali," Jason asked as he turned to face the little girl who was stacking what was left of her waffles and sausages on her plate.

"Caroline,"

"What," Jason asked. He had zoned out looking at the girl. She looked like her mother, but something about her made him want to get to know the kid, and her mother.

"Her full names Caroline. Caroline Rae," Courtney responded as Jason looked at her again.

"That's my friends name, Caroline. Everyone calls her Carly though," Jason said. He wasn't sure why he told her about Carly, it just slipped out. He watched as Courtney turned a pasty white, "What's wrong?"

Courtney couldn't believe this. She had been talking all this time with some guy named Jason and she hadn't put it together. This was one of Carly's friends, her Carly, the same Carly that got in tons of trouble with her. The same Jason who's last name was Morgan, the one that was supposed to be a cold-blooded killer.


	6. Chapter 5

thanks for the feed back...here's the next chapter

----------

Chapter 5

Cali sat at the table watching her mother talk to the man at the counter. She didn't want to interrupt anything, but she wanted to play at the park or something. She struggled to get out of her seat when a brunette walked up to her. It wasn't the lady who brought them their food so Cali just looked at the table.

"Do you need some help getting down sweetie," The woman said as sweetly as she could.

Cali didn't like the lady, she made Cali feel weird, rather uncomfortable. So she just played with her food, plus her Mom told her not to talk to strangers.

"Let me help you down," The woman said as she reached for Cali.

Cali didn't like this. She was getting scarred. She watched as the 'fat ladies' arms came at her. Doing the only thing she could think of, Cali threw her syrup covered waffles and sausages at the woman.

This caught her off guard as the food came at her and hit her in the face, giving Cali enough time to slip out of the booster seat and onto the floor under the table. She started running around the room as the woman began to case Cali. This only caused Cali to scream.

-

Courtney was ripped from her thoughts at the screams of her daughter. Looking up Courtney saw Cali was no longer in her seat, but running around the restaurant arms thrown above her head as she screamed. Looking closer at the picture she saw a very angry brunette chasing her daughter.

Both Jason and Courtney stood as Cali went running towards them. She went to hide behind her mother, but decided the man was a better choice. He had bigger legs.

Cali grabbed the back of Jason's jeans with her syrup-covered hands as she buried her messy face into one of his legs. The actions of the child caught him off guard. He hadn't expected the child to latch on. It didn't really bother him, it had just a shocked him a bit.

Moments after Cali had latched onto him a fuming brunette came to a halt in front of them. She didn't look very happy as Courtney observed her. She had waffle pieces in her hair, syrup running down her face and chest, and chunks of food stuck in her cleavage and shirt. In Courtney's opinion a tube top shirt isn't the sort of thing a pregnant woman should wear.

"Jason step aside," Sam said as she eyed Cali.

Sam's voice only made Cali grasp onto Jason more.

"Excuse you," Courtney said as she observed her daughters behavior, "but who do you think you are?"

Sam looked at the woman standing next to Jason. She was pretty; her blonde hair was straight and fell a few inches below her shoulders. She had a soft looking face and not much make-up on, she didn't need it. She was petite, but looked great in her hip hugger jeans and blouse.

Sam looked down at herself, she couldn't really compare to the blonde. She had her curly brown locks falling just above her shoulders. She had heavy make up on that was caking up because of the syrup, and she was fat, granted she was pregnant, but Sam didn't like it. She wanted to be thin again, and have guys falling at her feet.

She had the tube top, and jeans on to get Jason's attention. She wanted him to think she was pretty, but with the blonde there it really wasn't going to happen. Not to mention she was covered in syrup and food.

Deciding that getting mad at a kid wouldn't help, Sam turned on the water works.

"I just...I just...I just wanted to help her down," Sam sobbed as she began to hug herself, "Then...Then... she got all mad at me. She threw her food, and I was just trying to get her to sit back in her seat."

By now Sam was completely balling her eyes out, as she reached for Jason. He didn't move as Sam attempted to hug him, getting syrup down his front.

Jason stood shocked unsure what to say as all the patrons of Kelly's turned to look at Sam.

Courtney had bent down and picked Cali up during Sam's rant. She currently stood straight across from a crying Sam looking pissed as hell. This crying pregnant woman had pissed her off, not to mention scared Cali.

"Stop with the tears," Courtney said harshly as Cali nuzzled into her neck, "You're not fooling anyone."

"You ok, munchkin," Courtney said soothingly as she turned to her daughter.

All Cali could do was node her head as she buried her head further into her mothers chest as tears began to fall.

"You must be crazy," Courtney said turning back to face Sam, "Chasing a three year old in a restaurant is beyond sad, and you're pregnant. Some Mother you'll make."

"I will be a great Mother," Sam said pulling herself off Jason, "Won't I."

Courtney looked on as Sam addressed the question towards Jason. He looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Courtney knew more than she could say at the time. Deciding to give him a break Courtney spoke.

"What do you think Jason will say? You just chased a kid through a crowded diner covered in syrup and waffles."

"Well maybe you should teach your daughter how to respect her elders," Sam snapped.

"She does respect her elders, but you," Courtney scoffed, "I don't think so. You were acting like a child. Cali doesn't listen to, or respect children."

"Why you," Sam said as she lunged at Courtney only to be held back by Jason.

"Stop Sam," Jason said as he released her, "Go back to the penthouse and get cleaned up. I'll bring you some food."

Sam didn't move she just glared at Courtney. Sam was brought from her thoughts by a voice that was all too familiar too everyone.

"What in the world happened to you."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What in the world happened to you," Carly said trying to stifle a laugh.

Jason, Sam, and Courtney all turned to see a giggling Carly set a fussy Morgan down as she walked toward the group. Carly was trying her hardest not to laugh, but it wasn't working. It was just too funny to see Sam covered in food.

Carly had yet to notice Courtney as she continued to walk towards Jason, Michael in tow, and Morgan had run ahead.

"So," Carly said, "What happened to you."

"Shut up Carly," Sam said snottily.

"Well obviously someone wanted you to shut up, they threw food at you," Carly smugly replied.

"Carly," Jason said warningly.

"It's fine Jason," Sam said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from Carly. She is a child isn't she?"

"Why you..." Carly started.

"Child. I think you've mistaken yourself with Carly here," Courtney said with a laugh, "I mean you were the one who chased a three year old."

Courtney had remained quite as Sam and Carly stared each other down. She knew that Carly hadn't seen her, and it would be best if they didn't let on that they knew each other. She just hoped that Carly would get that it was best to keep silent.

At hearing the voice Carly whipped her head to look in the other direction. She got white as a ghost. She really hadn't expected to see her, and especially not here. It had been so long since the friends had set eyes on each other, and this was just strange.

Jason watched as Carly turned to look at Courtney. He didn't like Carly's reaction to seeing the woman. It was like they knew each other, but they couldn't. It wasn't possible. Was it?

Courtney watched as the recognition of who was in the room washed over Carly's face. It was what Courtney had expected. She knew Carly wouldn't be thrilled to see her, with the past they had it was a miracle that they still talked every now and then. Hoping to avoid exposure Courtney spoke.

"Hi. I'm Courtney. Just moved to town, and this is my daughter, Cali."

"Hi," Carly said softly, as she was in a bit of a daze.

"This is Carly," Jason said as he looked at his friend strangely, "Do you two know each other?"

"NO," Both women said at once with a bit too much force causing Jason to jump a bit in due to shock.

"What I mean is that Carly looks like someone I used to know," Courtney quickly covered.

"Same goes for me," Carly said as she regained some of the color in her face.

Jason just looked at the two. There was something he was missing he knew it.

"Oh my God, what a cutie pie," Carly said as she went to brush a few strands of hair from Cali's face.

"She's a little brat," Sam snapped.

"Weren't you leaving," Courtney said as she shot Sam a dirty look.

"She doesn't listen very well," Carly commented, as she reached for Cali.

Cali cautiously went into Carly's arms after a small nudge from her Mother.

"Just go Sam," Jason commented before Sam could say another word.

"Fine, but can you walk me back," Sam said as she attempted to guilt trip him, "With this new threat out there, I just don't feel safe."

"I'm sure Max can take you," Carly said as she played with the giggling three year old, "I'm here with Jason, and it doesn't look like he's done, So he can wait with me until Max gets back."

"Fine," Sam rudely replied as she stormed out the door and past Max, who looked up, and after a nod from Jason followed Sam.

"Well that was fun," Carly said not yet taking her eyes off of Cali, "So what's her name?"

"Cali, It's short for Caroline Rae," Courtney said as she watched the two-year-old boy run around Jason's legs.

Carly's eyes lit up at this. She knew that Cali had been named after her, and she felt touched.

"That's a great name," Carly said as she set Cali on the floor.

Jason had just stood and watched the two women interact. It was interesting, it seemed like they had there own secret language.

"Mommy," Michael whined, "I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"

"I'm sure Jason can help with that," Carly giggled, "He is covered in syrup and waffles."

"Thanks Carly," Jason replied as something latched onto Jason's legs. "What in the world," was all Jason said as he looked down.

What he found was a little boy latched onto his leg. Bending down Jason picked up the two year old Morgan and looked at him.

"And what were you doing," Jason questioned as he looked at the young boy.

All Morgan did was shrug his shoulders as Jason set him back on the ground. Morgan ran back behind Jason at being set down again, causing Cali, and Michael to laugh.

"What's so funny you two," Courtney asked as both kids pointed to Morgan.

Carly and Courtney both laughed, as Carly picked Morgan up again.

"Yummy sticky stuff," Morgan replied as he licked his lips

"Maybe you should go get yourself cleaned up," Carly commented.

"Why," Jason asked already knowing that he was a mess.

"Because, Your nephew might think that he can eat you for breakfast every morning," Carly laugh, "And how if Sam hugged your front did you get the back of your legs sticky?"

"You should ask a certain messy little girl," Jason said, as he looked at Cali trying to remain serious.

"Not me," Cali said innocently as Courtney picked her up.

Jason just laughed.

"Well we should be going. I have to organize my apartment, and do some shopping," Courtney said.

"Shopping," Carly perkily replied, "I'll come with. We can talk, and I love to shop, and decorate."

"What about your boy's," Courtney questioned eyeing Morgan and Michael.

"Jason can watch them," Carly replied as she passed Morgan to him and began to reach for Cali, "And he can watch Cali. We can have a girls day out."

"Carly," Jason said warningly, "I have work to do."

"Please Jason. I never get to go shopping with anyone but Max, or Marco. Court here needs to get moved in," Carly said with a pouty face, "It's hard to shop with kids."

"Fine," Jason reluctantly said. He knew Carly was lying, she would go shopping anytime with anyone even her kids, but he did want to spend time with his nephew's, and Cali seemed like a sweet girl.

"Great," Carly said as she handed Jason Cali and Dragged Courtney out of Kelly's, "We'll call later."

With that Jason was left standing in Kelly's covered in food with three young kids to look after.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Courtney and Carly had shopped all morning. They had gotten everything, from furniture to household essentials like soap, and food. Carly had gotten some of her guards to move things in as both girls sat on the mattress in the corner of the main room.

They hadn't really talked much about why Courtney was there while they were shopping. They had just gotten into their old groove. Where the just shopped and forgot their problems.

Finally after many orders were yelled from both women, as they remained seated on the mattress all the furniture was in place, and bags in the house. None of the guards were happy as both women changed their minds of where things should go numerous times.

"Anything else Mrs. Corinthos," Max asked out of breath.

"No Max. That will be all. You and the rest of the boys can go," Carly commented with a giggle as she watched Max exit the room to stand outside the room.

"THANKS," Courtney screamed just as the door slammed shut causing both girls to giggle.

"Oh my god," Carly said as she caught her breath, "I missed that."

"What," Courtney asked.

"Me and you," Carly said as the room suddenly grew very serious.

Courtney stood quickly as she walked over to the boxes containing her, and her daughter's belongings. She really didn't want to have to tell Carly why she was there. She had enjoyed spending time with the woman who was so much like a big sister to her. Sure they hadn't really gotten along at first, but things change, they changed.

Carly noticed the change in her friend. She got quite, she always did when something wasn't right, and she was worried. Carly knew some was up, she could always tell with Court.

Carly stood and walked to Courtney's side at the boxes. Courtney was ignoring her friend as she busily unpacked boxes. Carly just watched her work for a second before grabbing both her hands and pinning then to her sides. The two women looked each other straight in the eye, neither ready to speak at the moment.

"What's going on," Carly finally spoke.

"You really don't want to know," Courtney said as she freed her arms and went to put some of Cali's toys away.

Carly followed the woman into the little girls room, it was a soft pink color with a unicorn border, there was a bunk bed in the corner, the top was full of stuff animal. There were bins for her toys around the room, and a table in the corner with art supplies on it, a rocking chair sat near the door, while there were cushions on the floor for Cali to sit on.

Carly never would have guessed Courtney one to one to have a daughter, then again she never thought that she herself would be married with two kids. There was so much that neither of them thought that they would have since that night, but somehow they both survived, and neither one of them was the same after that night.

"Would you stop," Carly practically screamed as Courtney continued to put toys away.

"No. I won't," Courtney said, as she turned to face Carly.

"What's going on Courtney," Carly asked a bit worried.

"They located her," Courtney said as she looked to the floor.

"Located who," Carly asked scared of the answer.

"Johnson's Granddaughter, Kyle's niece. However you see the girl, she's here, in Port Charles. And it's not going to be pretty," Courtney said as she looked her friend in the eyes.

"Oh," Carly said barley audible.

"That's not all, Carly," Courtney replied, "I'm supposed to make them pay, all of them, for taking her from her mother. Abby was a mess after her baby girl went missing, it's why she...that's not the point." Courtney said with a shake of her head, "Look things are going to get messy, and I'm afraid you're going to be stuck in the middle."

"Why," Carly asked as the two women continued to look at each other.

Courtney looked at Her friend, her sister, she didn't remember. Maybe she remembered the actions, but her lack of knowledge on the subject made Courtney think she didn't remember everything. That's probably why she could start her life all over here, she didn't remember.

"You don't remember, do you," Courtney said more as a fact then a question.

-.-

Jason sat on the bench, thinking. He should be at one of the warehouses right now. He had paperwork to do, not to mention halting some of the illegal activity while Durrant was in town. Sonny had also mentioned a new threat he had to look into. Jason was pretty sure that it was just Alcazar, but Sonny wasn't, so Jase had to check it out.

Jason had instead ended up at the park sitting on that bench thinking. Carly had pushed the boys off on him, not that he minded. He loved his nephews. What got to him was the woman she went with. Courtney. She had a little girl, Cali, who Carly had also got him to watch. She was a cute kid, but her mother didn't even know him and she just let him watch her. He was starting to think that Carly and Courtney knew each other.

"Ugle Ason, Ugle Ason," Morgan said as he pulled on his Uncles pant leg bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yes Morgan," Jason said as he lifted the two year old into the air.

"Sing, Sing," Morgan said as he pointed to the swings by which Cali and Michael were both patiently waiting.

"Ok," Jason said with a laugh as he approached the swings, and set Morgan in one.

Michael hopped up on a swing and waited for his uncle to push him. Once Morgan was situated Jason began pushing Michael. Both boys were swinging when he noticed Cali hugging a metal pole of the swing set. He gave both boys a few more push's before he went to squat in front of the little blonde girl.

Cali didn't seem to want to talk to him much that morning. He had gotten the boy's food while Cali colored and she said nothing. The played at the penthouse a bit and she seemed to be fine with the boy's. She didn't talk much but she played. Then when the got to the park she played with the boy's some but not much.

"Hi," Jason finally spoke getting Cali to look at him, "Do you want to swing."

"No," Cali said in a whisper.

"Why," Jason asked.

"Mommy always swings with me," Cali said as she looked down again.

"Really," Jason said, "How does that work?"

"I sit on her lap on the big people swing," Cali answered proudly, "I don't like the baby swings."

"Well would I work," Jason asked with a laugh.

Cali nodded her head as Jason picked her up. Michael had gotten off to push Morgan as Jason sat on s swing with Cali in his lap. He began to lightly push his feet against the ground as the two moved ever so gently. Cali just sat in his lap for a bit trying to get comfortable. She finally stopped moving in his lap.

Jason looked down. There in his lap was Cali, curled up in his lap almost asleep. The little girl looked so peaceful. He turned his head to look at Morgan, and sure enough the little boy's eyes were fighting to stay open.

Slowly Jason took his phone from his pocket and called for a car. Rising from his spot he gently lifted Cali with him. He approached Michael and Morgan, as the swing stopped. Situating Cali in one arm he picked Morgan up in the other.

"Come on Michael," Jason said softly, "Time to get back."

It was a sight to see. Jason Morgan walking away from the park with two sleeping children in his arms and another following closely at his side. Who would have thought they would see such a site.

---------

BAuthors Notes/B: ok so here are the last two chapters i have typed, I hope you enjoy, and thanks fopr the reviews


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You don't remember, do you," Courtney said more as a fact then a question.

"Not really," Carly said as she looked down, "I mean I remember pulling the trigger because at the time you couldn't. I remember that, but what was said that night, and everything else, is a complete blur."

"I see," Courtney said as she continued to look at her friend.

The two women remained in silence as the each eyed the room. Neither one was sure how to continue the conversation. It was a terrifying night for both, that had ended in both their lives being sparred, but they were never the same.

They had been so close since they got past those first few disagreements upon meeting each other. However, since that night all those years ago in the alley there was always a fear of getting too close. The events of that night had made an unspeakable bond of friendship, sisterhood, and secrecy between the two, bringing them closer together than ever, yet so far away.

"I don't want to know what happened, Court." Carly said looking up to meet her friends eyes, "It was a long time ago you telling me will only make things more difficult."

"Things are already difficult," Courtney responded.

"You now what I mean Court. It's easier to not know. I don't need my past wrecking my life now, god knows that what I did when I came here nearly did." Carly said, "This 'mission' won't destroy what I have?"

"Mmh, I'm not sure. I haven't really scoped things out too much, yet. I'm still getting integrated into the town," Courtney added.

"K," Carly said as she looked at her watch, "It's getting late. We should go to my place to get Cali for you."

"Yeah," Courtney said as the women made there way to the door.

-.-

Jason sat slouched on the couch eyes shut as the three kids sat around the coffee table coloring. It had been a long exhausting day watching the three kids, and he couldn't wait for their mothers to return. Sure he had enjoyed it, but after Cali took a nap on him she seemed to have a renewed energy, and she wouldn't stop moving, which got Morgan running around with her.

-

Sonny had come home about thirty minutes ago and was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He had been quite shocked to see the bouncing blonde girl, and his sons running from Jason, but had to laugh upon entering the house. Jason looked exhausted on the outside, but the twinkle of joy in his eyes said otherwise.

-

Carly and Courtney opened the door to the penthouse and entered. The door was shut with a gentle slam causing Cali to look up. At the site of her Mother the girl jumped up and rushed at her, giving her legs a big bear hug. Courtney bent down and picked up her daughter, she seemed to be extremely energetic.

"So, What did you do today," Courtney asked the child.

"Played in the park, colored, a nappy, and ate ice cream," Cali said happily.

At this Courtney's eyes widened.

"When did you eat the ice cream," Courtney questioned, as Cali looked down to the floor to hide her giggles.

The child didn't answer, as Courtney set her down and turned to Carly who had Michael by her side. The second Cali was down she returned to the table to color more.

"Do you know when she had ice cream," Courtney asked the boy.

"Right before Daddy got home," Michael said.As soon as Michael was done talking Sonny walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Sonny said as he placed a kiss on his check.

"Hi," Carly said, "Sonny, this is Courtney, Courtney this is my wonderful husband Sonny."

"It's nice to meet you," Courtney said as she extended her hand.

"You too," Sonny said as he shook her hand and turned to his wife, "Dinner's ready."

"Yum," Carly moaned, "Are you staying Court?"

"I don't want to impose, plus I need to get Cali to bed, it's late."

"Its no problem," Sonny said, "Michael can you take Cali and Morgan upstairs to get ready for bed. She can rest here until we are all done with dinner"

"Sure Dad," Michael said as he tried to coral the two screaming young ones only. In the end Carly ended up joining Michael in getting the children washed up.

"So, When did you get home," Courtney asked, remembering what Michael had told her, and finding herself cornered into eating dinner with them.

"About an hour ago," Sonny replied, "Why."

Sonny didn't receive an answer an answer from Courtney as she made her way to the still resting Jason on the couch. She stood in front of him and just glared, with her arms crossed in front of her.

Jason felt someone standing over him, he wasn't really sure he wanted to open his eye's to see who it was. He wasn't sure he could chase anyone again, just yet.

"What did you think you were doing," Courtney questioned Jason, causing him to crack an eye open and look up at the blonde.

"What," Jason asked groggily.

"You gave my daughter ice cream," Courtney nearly screamed.

"Yeah, so. What's the big deal?"

"She only gets that energetic when she has had too much sugar. How do you expect me to get her to sleep?" Courtney practically screamed.

This caused Jason to squish himself further into the couch, and Sonny to let out a small giggle. It wasn't everyday you could get this kind of reaction out of Jason, and Sonny was enjoying it. In all truth, he liked this woman. His wife liked her, which was always a plus, there kids got along, and she got Jason looking nervous. All good things in his book

No one had long to enjoy the moment as two small children came running down the stairs screaming, shortly followed by Carly and Michael, both equally flustered.

The two ran around the couch, and through Courtney's legs, causing her to loose her balance and fall. Carly and Michael stood at the bottom of the stairs, as Sonny scooped the boy and girl up into his arms, one under each.

Carly stood with Michael, trying to hold in their giggles, as Sonny looked at the two children. Deciding that bed was coming no time soon, Sonny set both children down next to Michael, and looked at his oldest son.

"Take them upstairs and play until we are done eating, ok," Sonny asked.

"Sure," Michael said as he led them upstairs.

"Well that was interesting," Sonny said as he turned around and looked at the sight before him.

-

It had come as quite a shock when the children ran past her, causing her to lose her balance. She had started to fall toward the coffee table, so she shut her eyes to in fear of falling. The hard landing she expected never came, as Jason's strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, as shock, that seemed so familiar to both, coursed through both of their bodies.

Courtney was shocked that she never hit the hard table, but rather something soft. As she opened her eyes she was met with Jason's ocean blue eyes. She couldn't keep from staring at him. Jason looked into her eyes, and couldn't look away. Her baby blues were beautiful just like her. She was lost in him, just as he was lost in her.

-

Sonny stood watching the two on the couch. It had been a few minutes since the kids had gone to play, and Jase and Court still hadn't moved. Sonny couldn't help but let out a light laugh.

Carly was grinning from ear to ear. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. She so happy as a plan started to formulate in her head.

-

As the two continued to stare into the others eyes, they slowly leaned into each other. They were so close, lips almost touching, as the door was slammed shut causing the two to break apart.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

**Author's Notes:** Hey all, thanks for the reviews, here another chap for you, hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:** (_Warning: I rant a bit in this paragraph, at no one in particular. Just me getting a few things out in the open_) Hey all, Thanks for all the feedback, it's much appreciated. I am glad you all like it. I just wanted to saw that I write Sam how I feel she is, I am not, and never will be, a Sam fan, I was indifferent to her while she was with Jax, she was tolerable, but they changed who she was, and in the process they changed one of my fav. Characters, so it just won't happen, I can't write Sam any other way. It helps me to relieve anger if I write her like I do. I hope anyone who reads this who is a Sam fan still reads, but this is a Journey fic, and I plan to put some Carson in as well. That's just who I am, a full-fledged Journey fan, with a liking of Carson.

Ok, I'm done with my mini rant, I hope I haven't scarred anyone off with what I said above, but once I get started I can't stop. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just wanted people to know how I felt, and that I will most likely rag on Sam, A lot. It's how I work. Yes I am a weird one.

These are the last of the chapters that I have typed up currently, and it may be a bit before I update again, so enjoy!

- - - - - -

Chapter 9

As the two continued to stare into the others eyes, they slowly leaned into each other. They were so close, lips almost touching, as the door was slammed shut causing the two to break apart.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sam screamed causing everyone to look at her.

Sam stood glaring at Courtney, a look of pure hate in her eyes. This woman, in a day, had already made more friends than Sam had in the town. Not to mention gotten further with Jason than Sam could ever think of, he was about to kiss her, and Sonny and Carly were just watching.

Courtney wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. She wasn't sure if kissing Jason would have helped her current situation, but she had to admit that having him hold her seemed so familiar, and safe. She felt drawn to his lips, to him, and she couldn't explain it.

Jason had no idea what was going on. Why had he almost kissed her? Why had he wanted her so bad in that instant? He had never remembered wanting, or needing, a person as much as he had her in that moment. So what was it about Courtney?

Carly's disappointment showed on her face. She had wanted them to kiss, her best friend's. She was quite angry that the home wrecking tramp. Why couldn't the woman just stay at Jason's for once?

Sonny was trying to hide his laughter. The look on his wife's face was priceless, she was so mad. Jase and Courtney were both flustered, and Sam was as pissed as Carly. Sonny knew why his wife was mad, she had wanted the two, on the couch, Courtney still on Jason's lap, to kiss. It didn't happen then, but Sonny wasn't worried, he knew all good things took time.

"Well," Sam asked as she tapped her foot.

"Well what," Courtney said as she got off of Jason.

"What was that," Sam said pointing between her and Jase who was getting himself up off the couch.

"Why do…" Carly started only to be cut off.

"This," Courtney said as she pointed between her and Jason, "Mmhhh…It's nothing big. We were just about to put a show on for Sonny and Carly. They said the couch needed to be broken in before they could use it. So, Jason being the helpful person he is volunteered us to do so. That sound about right Carly?"

Carly couldn't answer. She was doubling over in laughter. Courtney's comment had got her going, and the looks around the room had kept her going, Jason had a look of complete and utter shock on his face, Sonny was not far behind in the shock department. Sam on the other hand stood open-mouthed covered in shock, and hate.

Slowly Carly approached Courtney, and gave her a hug, as she continued to laugh. Carly used Courtney to support herself, as the laughter wouldn't stop, neither did the looks on the faces of the three around the two blondes.

"Oh God. That was funny," Carly, cried as she slowly broke away from Courtney's embrace, and wiped the tears that had formed due to all the laughing she had done, "You crack me up."

"That's great Car," Courtney laughed, "You look hungry.'

Carly stood mouth gapped open in shock, as she looked at her friend her sister. Then as if out of thin air her stomach let out a load rumble, causing both Carly and Courtney to giggle.

"Yup," Carly said as she took Courtney's arm and led her to the kitchen.

"What was that," Sonny finally spoke once both blondes were in the kitchen.

"I have no clue," spoke a flustered Jason, who had watched Courtney walk into the kitchen with Carly.

Sam who was still in shock over the events that just happened turned to face Jason.

"She was lying right," Sam spoke as she walked to Jason and did the best she could to look desperate,

"About what," Jason questioned.

"About you and her, and the couch. I just don't know what I would do, this baby would do," Sam replied as she reached for Jason's hand and placed it on her bulging belly, "If you left us.'

Sonny was standing behind Jason trying his best to hide his laughter. Sam was one crazy woman, rather sad too, if you asked the mob boss.

"Ooohh," Courtney spoke as her and Carly walked out of the kitchen with the food, "You might want to sanitize your hand Jase. You never know where that woman's belly has been. I would hate for you to get some sort of disease from her. Carly here says she's been with every man in Port Charles."

Carly once again was laughing her ass off, as she almost dropped the serving dish she brought out from the kitchen containing the veggies. Courtney quickly grabbed the dish from Carly before she could drop it, as the woman grabbed the back of a chair to keep herself from falling.

Jason, and Sonny were in complete and total shock at both of the blondes. Both men swore they had never seen Carly laugh as hard as she was ever. Of course both women laughed a lot in the company of each other, when they weren't working. Courtney on the other hand had both men completely confused. She had some mouth on her.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that," Sam spoke as she glared at the mob men.

"They have no control over what I say, or how I act. You got a problem with me take it up with me," Courtney spoke firmly as she looked at Sam.

Sam just glared at the woman before her. She didn't like the blonde, not at all. She was going to have to be dealt with, and Sam knew just who to ask. Her Brother.

-

Dinner went reasonably well. Sam didn't say a word, as she was afraid of what Courtney would say next. Jason had stayed silent most of dinner, as Carly and Courtney chitchatted about all the cute things their kids did. Dessert came, and the conversation picked up.

"So when did you get into town," Sonny questioned.

"Late last night," Courtney spoke as she took another bit of her cake.

"Oh. Do you have a job, or some other reason for being in town," Sonny asked.

"Sonny," Carly scolded, "It's none of your business what Court is doing in P.C."

"I think it is," Sam butted in, "I mean, she gets here not even twenty-four hours ago, and is already friends with Sonny's wife, and hit man. Give me a break."

All turned to look at Sam as she spoke so casually about the business Sonny, and Jason did.

"I don't mind Carly," Courtney spoke ignoring Sam, "The Company I work for recently purchased some waterfront property, they sent me to get things in order."

"You realize that Sonny and I do much of our business through the docks," Jason spoke.

"I'm sure I would have learned that eventually," Courtney spoke as she stood already knowing about the docks, "I should get going. Cali needs to get to bed."

Sonny, Jason, and Carly all stood as Courtney did. Carly went up the stairs and retrieved Cali. Sam had gone across the hall sometime ago saying she was tired. She had wanted Jason to go with, but he had said he was still eating, so she went by herself.

"Well it was nice to meet you," Sonny spoke as he shook Courtney's hand.

"You too. I had fun," Courtney commented, as she took a tired Cali from Carly.

"Today was fun, we should do it again. How are you getting back to your place," Carly asked.

"Yeah it was. I was going to walk, I need the exercise," Courtney spoke.

"With a little girl I don't think so," Jason spoke, "I can take you."

"I'll call a car," Carly said with a smile as she made her way for the phone.

"Look, I'll be fine. Trust me, I'm a big girl, and don't need you to walk me home. And I'm walking,' Courtney firmly stated.

"Fine," Jason said as he grabbed his leather jacket, "I'll walk with you."

"Urrrrrggggg," Courtney screamed as she walked out the door closely followed by a smirking Jason.

"Night Court," Carly said with a giggle as she shut the door behind the three people that just exited her home.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a cool autumn evening, late September, early October, to be exact. There was a slight breeze as the three walked towards Courtney's apartment.

Cali had ended up in Jason's arms complaining that she was tired and wanted to be carried. Jason not knowing how far Courtney's place was had scooped the little girl up, who currently had her head rested against his shoulder, and was fast asleep as a light snore was released from her mouth every now and then.

As the three walked along no one would have known that Jason was only walking them home, they looked like a little family just taking an evening stroll.

Courtney looked up at Jason, and Cali. Cali was a very sweet girl, but she never really took to anyone like she had Jase, or Carly and Sonny for that matter. She just seemed so comfortable with all of them. The only person other than herself that Cali allowed to pick her up was Kyle, yet in a day, Jason had made her feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms. Courtney had to smile at this, and just at Jason in general.

Jason felt her eyes on him, he wasn't sure why but he like d it, he also liked the feel of Cali in his arms, which was one of the reasons he had picked her up when she asked.

Jason looked over at Courtney, causing her to look away. Jason just couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful, and he wanted to know more about her. Yet when he looked at her, she seemed so familiar, like he had met her before, but that wasn't possible.

They came to a stop in front of Courtney's building. They turned to face each other, Jason still holding Cali as they looked at each other. Courtney went into take Cali from him never breaking eye contact with him.

Jason saw Courtney lean in to get her daughter, and he couldn't resist, he had to do it. So he did. He dipped his head down, and just as she took Cali from his arms he reached for her placing one of his hands on the small of her back, and their lips connected, in a soft, sweet kiss.

Jason slowly pulled back and looked at her, he still had a hand resting on the small of her back. He had enjoyed that; he had enjoyed it too much for something he probably shouldn't have done.

"I'm sorry," Jason spoke as he removed his from her, "I shouldn't have done that."

Courtney was unsure of what to say. She hadn't really expected. Hell, she had just met the man, and he had kissed her. Funny thing was, even if she didn't fully realize it yet, she had enjoyed kissing him.

"It's ok," Courtney whispered, as she took a step back from the man before her.

They stood in silence for some time, neither really sure what to say as they stared deep into the others eyes. The snoring of thee little girl brought both from their penetrating stares, as she mumbled something about ice cream. Courtney looked down at her daughter, as Jason's eyes followed.

"I should get her to bed," Courtney said softly as she turned to go inside.

"Night Courtney," Jason said as she walked in the door to the building.

Courtney turned around and looked at him, as she held the door open with her hip.

"Night Jase," Courtney spoke as she turned and walked inside.

Jason watched her disappear into the building. He wasn't sure why he hadn't walk away. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the spot where Courtney had just been, and it confused him to no end. Giving a slight shake of his head, Jason turned and walked away. He couldn't get a woman he had known for less than a day out of his head, but had he only known for that day?

-.-

The woman stood on the docks wrapped in a light jacket. A slight breeze coming across caused her to pull her coat tighter as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She looked around still not seeing the person she was meeting she turned and began to walk off the docks.

"What do you want," a man spoke in a slightly annoyed fashion

"Took you long enough," the woman spoke.

"I shouldn't have even come," the man spoke coldly as he looked at the woman before him.

"Well you're lucky you did," the woman said, "I can't do it."

"Can't do what," the man asked.

"I can't lie to him," She replied.

"Why," He said as he studied her.

"Because I can't, I…I'm…" the woman said with a shaky voice.

"You're falling for him," He said receiving a nod from the woman before him.

She looked up at him and saw the frustration etched in his features. She hadn't meant to do it just sort of happened.

"You asked for this. You said you wanted to do it," He spoke slightly angry that she would pull something like this.

"I don't know if I can," She said slightly shaken at his anger.

"You can, and will. You need to get back before he notices you are gone."

She turned to leave at his words and only stopped when he spoke again.

"We can't be seen together, so don't call again until it's done."

She continued to walk off the docks after giving the man a slight shake of her head letting him know she understood. Never turning back to look at him, she left the man alone where he stood.


	12. Chapter11

Chapter 11

She had wanted to do this alone, but he had said that it would go faster with both of them in town. He knew she saw it as an unneeded risk, it always was riskier with her, but he didn't really care. He wanted her to be able to live her life, and the sooner she got the job done the better.

Kyle had followed the man from a warehouse and onto the docks. It had been right after a phone call that had gotten him pretty mad. He currently stood on the stairs leading down to the docks listening as the man spoke to a woman. It was a weird conversation, something about not being able to do a job, he understood that one.

He peaked around the corner to get a look at the woman, just as she had turned to leave. She looked like…but it couldn't be. She was dead, hadn't she? The woman walked off the docks and just as the man was preparing to leave Kyle stepped in front of him.

"Good evening Mr. Alcazar. Who was your little friend," He asked already having some sort of idea as to who she was.

"Is there something you want," Alcazar questioned, not feeling the least bit threatened.

"I want you to give back what you took," Kyle said calmly as he looked the man before him straight in the eye.

Lorenzo looked at the man as if he were crazy as Kyle stared him down. Alcazar had no idea as to what this man wanted. He had never seen him before…But he had, and it had Just come to him. This was Kyle Johnson, Johnson's only son, and Abbey's brother.

"Mr. Johnson," Alcazar said smugly as he looked at the man, "Bet you didn't think I would figure out who you were."

"I was counting on it," Kyle replied, "Now you know I can't let you get away with it. Any of it, so you have two choices return what you took or face the consequences."

"You think I will give up what I have because you asked," Alcazar questioned, "You must be crazy. You will never get any of it back and there is nothing you can do about it."

"So be it," Kyle said as he began to walk away. Turning back to face the man left alone on the docks, he spoke, "You have been warned Alcazar. No one gets away with taking what belongs to my Father. So watch your step, you wouldn't want to end up like your Father, or Brother."

Alcazar watched Kyle walk off the docks. He turned back to look out over the water. So the Johnson's thought that they could threaten him, well they had another thing coming, he wouldn't lose to them, not again. He began to walk off the docks just as two loud explosions occurred knocking him off his feet.

-.-

She walked back into the room, she wasn't sure she could do it. How could she continue to destroy people, him, like she always seemed to? She locked the door, before slipping off all her clothing, and walking back towards the bedroom. She paused in the doorway to the bedroom and looked at the bed. It was empty. Where had the man gone?

Just as the naked woman went to check the bathroom a Man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a little at his touch, but soon settled into it as he turned her to look at him.

"Where'd you go," He asked as he stared at her.

"I needed to clear my head," She spoke, "I just went out for a short walk."

"Ok, Come back to bed," He said as he released her and climbed back in bed.

She looked at him as she made her way back to the bed and climbed under. She rested her head on his chest as she fell into a restless slumber. How was she going to do this?

-.-

Sam sat on the couch, she was worried, It was late, and she was still alone, it that cold empty penthouse. She sat on the couch worried out of her mind. He was supposed to be there for her, for her, not some hot blonde who he just met. She sat on the couch as the tears rolled down her face as she worried that she would lose everything.

-

Jason walked into the penthouse to find a teary eyed Sam sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. He didn't feel like dealing with this, but he had told Sonny he would, so he was stuck with it.

"Sam you should be in bed," Jason said as he threw his keys on the desk, and shut the door wit ha bit of frustration showing, "The baby…"

He never got to finish the sentence as Sam had launched herself into his arms practically making him fall over.

"I was so worried. You were just out so late, and I couldn't help but think that Sonny had you doing something that would get you hurt. I mean what would I do if you got hurt, I couldn't raise this baby on my own, She needs her Daddy," Sam whined as she dried her tears on Jason's shirt.

"Sam," Jason said as she pulled her away from him, "I was just out for a walk. I'm fine, stop worrying about me and focus on YOUR baby. So go to bed."

Sam reluctantly pulled away from Jason and walked toward the stairs.

"Will you come with," Sam asked in her sickly sweet voice as she turned to face him at the bottom of the stairs.

Jason looked at her as if she was crazy. First she talked as if the baby she was carrying was his to begin with. Then she wanted him to go to bed with her?

"Look, Sam. I have things that I need to get done tonight," He spoke as he turned to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Night," Sam said with a frown on her face as Jason walked away from her. She had as disappointed feeling wash over her as she climbed the stairs to her room alone.

-.-


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_She sat at the bar empty glasses everywhere before her. She hadn't known why she had come into the bar, or why she had continued to drink. All she really knew was that work sucked at the moment, and she wanted to forget, so she ordered yet another drink._

_He entered the bar not sure what he would find. He just needed a drink, and fast. People were just so annoying, and wouldn't leave him alone. He walked towards the bar and took a seat across the bar from a blonde. She had quite a few empty glasses in front of her, but she was cute. The bartender came up, and he ordered a beer._

_The blonde turned her head to look at the man. He was cute. God was ever he cute. She didn't want to look away, but she did, this wasn't the time or the place._

_Both the blonde, and the man sat at the bar for some time, both equally liquored up. The woman began to stand finally figuring that it was time to return to her hotel._

_As she walked out of the building she grabbed from behind and through up against a wall. She tried to get loose, but her struggling was in vain as the man had a good grip on her._

"_Who sent you," The man said coldly._

_She was too liquored up to respond, not that she would anyways. She knew better than to do so, especially in her profession. _

"_I said who sent you," The green eyed man screamed in her face as he pressed his arm against her throat._

_-_

_The man in the bar finished yet another beer as he stood and made his way to the door. He would have stayed, but the blonde no longer sat across from him, and he didn't really want to look at the hairy bartender all night._

_He was walking down the street past a darkened alleyway, he wasn't wasted, but he sure as hell wasn't sober. He looks down and in the shadows can make out a large figure pushing a smaller one against the wall. Not liking what he saw the man entered the alley. As he approached the two he saw that the woman from the bar was the person slammed into the building. _

"_Let go of her," The man spoke not liking what he was seeing._

"_And if I don't," The other man laughed._

"_Then you can deal with me," He replied._

"_Huh, Get lost man. This is between me, and the Lady," the green eyed man said as he turned back towards the woman. _

"_I warned you," the man from the bar responded as he sent his fist huddling into the other mans face. _

_This sent the green-eyed man backward. He tripped over a box, and hit his head on a nearby dumpster knocking him unconscious. _

_The Man looked down at the woman, she was struggling to breath. He bent down and gently gathered the woman in his arms as her breathing began to even out from the jagged deep breaths of before. He walked back to his hotel room and set her on the bed to sleep as he went to lie on the couch._

"_Why'd you help me," The woman asked as she sat up in the bed._

"_You should be resting," He responded as he got off the couch and went to her side._

"_No one has ever helped me just to help me. They always wanted something," She replied._

"_Well I don't," He said kindly as he stood to go back to the couch, "Get some rest."_

"_Wait," She said as she reached for his hand sending a jolt through both of them._

_He turned to look at her. She looked so sweet so innocent. He sat down on the bed next to her, as they got lost in each other's eyes. Unsure of what to do next as he sat next to her, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. _

_Neither was sure what to expect when he kissed her back, but he did. As the kiss grew more passionate the wills of both people in the room dissipated as the need for the other grew. _

_She slowly leaned back onto the bed as he leaned over her slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. He stopped and looked at her once more as he unbuttoned the last one. He knew they were both pretty intoxicated as they had spent the night in the same bar. He saw no question in her eyes, but didn't have enough time to make a move as she flipped them over, to straddle him as she took control of the evening._

-

The ringing of her phone brought her from her slumber as she sent her hand roughly to search the floor for her phone as she lay on her stomach. She hadn't had time to get her room put together, so she was still on the mattress on the floor. As her hand finally found the phone she brought it to her face and looked at the caller id. As she did this she let out a muffled scream into her pillow.

"What," Courtney answered sleepily, yet one could hear the anger in her voice.

"Someone in a bad mood," The man on the other end asked.

"When someone wakes me up in the middle of a very good dream then yes I go from a good mood to a bad one, Kyle," Courtney said as she thought back to the dream.

"Ah yes, let me guess the hot sex with some unknown man dream," He said with a laugh, "I hadn't known you still dreamt about the night you got knocked up."

"Don't you even go there," Courtney said sternly, now completely awake, "You know not to bring it up, I don't like to think about it."

"Yeah, a night of hot passionate sex with some dreamy guy whose name you don't even know. Yeah, lets forget about that," Kyle said jokingly, "Not to mention that adorable little girl I cal my niece."

"Kyle drop it," Courtney said in frustration, "Why did you call."

"Change of subject. Damn, still that touchy for you to talk about," Kyle sarcastically responded.

"Kyle," Courtney warned.

"Ok, Ok," Kyle, said in defeat, "So I called to tell you I am taking off."

"What why," Courtney asked wondering what was going on.

"Look I stirred up a storm tonight, and it could stir up problems."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just do what you do best and hurry up. Things with Alcazar could get messy."

"I need more info before I jump in head first," Courtney said.

"Yeah, and I think I got a lead," Kyle added, "So you get situated, and don't draw attention to yourself."

"Ok, Kyle," Courtney said as she yawned, "It's late and I need sleep. Night."

"Night Court, and behave," Kyle said as they both hung.

Courtney fell back in bed thinking about the phone call, but more so about the dream she had been having before hand. Why was she dreaming about that, about him? Who ever he was. He seemed so real, so close, but that was years ago, and in a different state. So then why was she thinking about that drunken night tonight after years of not thinking about it.

As she drifted back into sleep one thought popped into her head, and she didn't know why. All she could think of was how Jason's soft lips felt against her.

-


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I thought I would have tons of time to update when I was done with classes and on break, but I was wrong. I'm busier now than I was when I had classes. Anyway, I finally did it, I wrote an update. I had some trouble deciding where to go next, but I think I got that worked out, so enjoy and thanks for the feedback.

- - - - - -

Chapter 13

The blonde walked into Kelly's with her four year old daughter in tow. She walked over to a corner table and lifted her daughter into a chair as she took the one opposite the child that. She ordered breakfast for two and sat back and looked at the restaurant.

It had been a week since she had seen Jason and she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. When ever she had a free moment from settling in, work, or her daughter she thought about him. Heck she thought about him even when she was doing those things. She just couldn't get that kiss they shared out of her head. Something about it seemed so familiar.

She continually looked up at the door as if she was waiting for someone, and she was. It was just that she kept looking up in hopes of seeing him, rather than the blonde and two boys she was waiting for.

She heard the bell jingle as the door to Kelly's opened to reveal the blonde with two boys at her side. Courtney had been taken to meeting her friend at Kelly's for breakfast where Carly would end up taking Cali for a few hours so Courtney could get some work done. Cali had grown rather fond of Carly, Michael, and Morgan. It was a strange event, as the young girl never liked anyone as fast as she had come to like those three. She had also taken a strange liking to Sonny as well which surprised Courtney even more.

Carly approached the table and took a seat next to Courtney as Morgan rested in her lap and Michael sat across from her. Carly was rather happy with the fact that Courtney was in town. Though she didn't know the exact reasons she knew that Courtney would never purposely hurt anyone. It just wasn't in her.

"So what are you up to today," Carly questioned as she took a sip of her coffee that had just been placed in front of her.

"I have some meetings and paper work that needs to be done at the office. Other than that I am free," Courtney replied as she watched her daughter eat.

"So your free tonight then," Carly asked with a smile.

"No, I have a late business call, and things that I really need to get done tonight," Courtney reluctantly replied as Carly's face fell, "I'm sorry Carly. I really am."

"Yeah," Carly said in a dismal voice.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night or something," Courtney said hoping her friend would perk up.

"Ok," Carly said quite a bit cheerier causing Courtney to giggle.

"What," Carly said not getting why her friend was laughing.

"You're just so funny," Courtney said, "So how am I making this up to you?"

"By going to my club with me, Sonny and Jase next week sometime," Carly said hoping her friend would accept.

"Fine," Courtney answered, "Just give me a date so I can get a baby sitter."

"No need for that. Leticia can take her for the evening. She loves your little girl. Everyone does."

"Except for Spam," Courtney said in a hushed tone, rather annoyed at just saying the woman's name.

"Spam?"

"What," Courtney said as she nearly choked on her coffee.

"You said Spam, and I take it you were talking about Ms. McCall Girl," Carly said with a laugh.

"You weren't supposed to catch on to it, or hear it," Courtney said as she bowed her head down and played with her spoon in her coffee.

"Well I did and I love it. Spammy McCall girl," Carly said laughing, "The pains new nickname. I would call her something else but there are children present."

"Yeah, well we shouldn't be mean to her. She is pregnant."

"With my husbands child," Carly said in anger.

"Carly calm down. Sonny loves you. He loves you," Courtney repeated trying to calm her friend down.

"Then why is he letting that tramp live across the hall from…"

"Mommy what's a ttttt…tttt…tamp," Cali asked cutting Carly off.

Courtney glared at Carly who just simply looked away from her as Courtney went to face her daughter.

"It's a bad word that Aunt Carly shouldn't have said," Courtney responded.

"Aunt," Carly said as her head popped up causing Court to get nervous.

"Yes Aunt. Unless you have a problem with Cali calling you her Aunt."

"None at all," Carly replied with a big grin before standing,

"Good, because Cali needs an Aunt. She has too many uncles," Courtney laughed.

"Well we should get going before Auntie Carly has to feed her children again," Carly said with a grin.

"Bye Cali, be good ok."

"Ok Mommy," Cali said as she hopped down from her chair and took Carly's open hand.

"Bye Court," Carly said as she walked out with the three kids.

Courtney grabbed her belongings and began to walk for the door as she laid some cash on the table for the bill. She had so much work to do, and she had to figure out a plan to accomplish her goal. It wasn't going to be an easy task to do.

Courtney was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she walked towards the door that she never saw the man entering as the two crashed into each. Courtney was sent crashing to the ground as the man was only sent stumbling back a few steps. As Courtney looked up into the eyes of a man uncertainty washed over her face.

-.-

Jason sat looking over the files on the explosion from a week ago. Who ever planted the bombs had left no trace as to who they were, or what they wanted. Both warehouses were empty at the time. Only one belonged to Sonny and himself, the other was Alcazars'. So the only thing Jason could think of was someone wanted to run Port Charles without interference.

Jason sat at the desk contemplating who would want the three of them eliminated, not that he cared for Alcazar, but it could be helpful in figuring this out. He set the file on the desk and leaned on the back legs of the chair as he ran his hands through his hair.

As hard as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand he found his mind wandering. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind as the kiss they had shared was still fresh in his mind. He loved the feel of her lips against his, the feel of his hand resting on her back, even if she was wearing a coat. He just enjoyed her company, and the fact that she felt so familiar to him, like he had met her before

Lost in his thought Jason didn't even notice that Sonny had walked into the room and currently stood in front of the desk glaring at his friend and business partner. Sonny looked at the man before him. This wasn't Jason Morgan the enforcer that sat before him, but rather the daydreamer. Daydreamer, not a word one would usually associate with the man. Yet here he was with a far off look in his eyes that Sonny hated to disturb, but they needed to talk.

"What are you thinking about," Sonny said with a smirk.

Jason was shocked to hear Sonny's voice as he leaned forward and set his hands on the desk. The chair hit the ground with a soft thud as Sonny gave a laugh.

"Nothing," Jason spoke as he regained the composure of a mob enforcer.

"Didn't look like nothing, but I'll leave that to Carly. I have a feeling she's grilled you enough this week."

"Yeah," Jason said as he thought about the past week and how Carly hadn't shut up about Courtney all week. "So what did you need?"

"Well I wanted to see if you found anything on who blew up my warehouse, but I'm guessing no."

"Whoever did it is good. They left nothing to indicate as to who it was, or even what was used besides the fact that it was extremely flammable. I'm completely stumped."

"OK, well have Meyers or someone look into it. For now I need you to make sure my Family is safe. I don't want anything touching Carly and the boys or Sam and our daughter. Got it," Sonny said firmly.

"Yeah Sonny I got it," Jason said as he stood grabbed his coat and made his way for the door.

"One more thing Jase," Sonny said causing Jason to freeze in the doorway, "Courtney's assistant for the waterfront property called. They want to reevaluate the leases, and so they have scheduled a meeting to do so. It's for later today. Can you make it?"

"Yeah Sonny. I'll go," Jase said as he walked out the door, leaving Sonny alone in the room.

He would never say it, but Jason was excited for the meeting. Even if it were only a business meeting he would get to see her again. Which he was greatly looking forward to.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Courtney was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she walked towards the door that she never saw the man entering as the two crashed into each. Courtney was sent crashing to the ground as the man was only sent stumbling back a few steps. As Courtney looked up into the eyes of a man uncertainty washed over her face.

Courtney looked into the eyes of Steven Webber as he looked down at her surprise written all over her face. He was another one of those people who knew too much about her and could give her away. Their past went deeper than even John Durant knew and it could easily destroy what she was trying to do, not that she couldn't do her job with her past in the open, and known to all. She just preferred not to, she was trying to forget it.

Steven looked into the eyes of the woman he had thought loved at one time and had to take a step back. What was she doing here? Had John seen her? Was she working? He wasn't sure what she was doing there but he didn't really care. He loved this woman before him. He would do what she asked and not tell a soul of there past.

Courtney stood and dusted herself off before locking eyes with the man she once knew first in as a small child, then as a grown 20-year-old woman. He had a twinkle in his eyes. The same twinkle that he had years before when he had told Courtney years ago that he loved her. She was hoping that light would go out.

"Hi," Courtney said as she looked to the doors.

"I won't bite," Steven said noticing her eyes dart to the door, "I just want to talk you. Figure out how and when things went so wrong between us."

"Steven, There was no us. Not in my book anyway. I'm sorry," Courtney watched as the hurt rolled over his face. She hated to say that to him, but truth was if she wasn't sure what she felt for him, and her currently lifestyle wasn't really going to allow her to pick up with an old flame, much less one she had used to further her work.

"I have to go," Courtney said as she side stepped him and walked out of the building.

Steven watched her walk off before walking up to the counter and taking a seat. He just stared at the counter as his sister came up and poured him a cup of coffee. She was worried about him as all he could do was stare at his coffee as the creamer had poured in swirled around.

Elizabeth had seen her brother run into the blonde. She didn't like her and liked her less now that her brother seemed to be in another universe.

"What did she do to you," Elizabeth asked a bit annoyed.

"What," Steven asked with a shake of his head as he brought his head up to meet the gaze of the brunette before him.

"I asked what the blonde bimbo of a Mother did to you," Elizabeth said as she shifted her weight between her feet.

"Lizzy don't call her that, we just bumped into each other. I don't even know her. My life is just a little crazy right now," Steven said rather defensively at the question.

It wasn't a lie. His life was a bit out of control. Between working for John Durant and his growing feelings for one Carly Corinthos, he was lost. Now Courtney was in the same town as him. How was he supposed to get things under control in his life if he couldn't handle his emotions?

"Okay, Okay," Elizabeth said as she put her hands in the air in mock defeat as she gave a light laugh, "It's not like I ever won any fights when we were kids."

"Very true. You were just never as good as me," Steven said as Liz smacked him lightly on the arm just as the door to the diner opened. Liz looked up at the door as a smile spread across her face.

"Well Big bro, I'm sorry but the costumer over at the corner table needs some coffee. So if you could excuse me I'll be going," Liz said as she walked off with the coffee pot in hand and a huge grin on her face.

Steven turned around with his coffee in hand as he took a sip of the warm liquid and watched. His sister looked happy. She looked happy as she poured the man his coffee, as she laughed at something he said, and then again as she took a seat across from him to talk for a while. Steven wasn't sure what they were talking about but he saw a smile come to her face and a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen since she would play with there father in the park as a little girl. He wasn't sure what it was about this man, Lucky Spencer, but he seemed to be able to make his sister happy. So in return Steven would be happy for her.

-.-

Kyle walked into his father's office quite disheartened. He had spent all week trying to figure out who the woman on the docks was and he couldn't find a thing. Well sure he had found info on when she got to Port Charles, but that was it. It was like she had just appeared out of nowhere.

He took a seat in the armchair as he watched his father put the golf ball around the office. He couldn't for the life of him understand what his father saw in the game of golf, but if he enjoyed it good for him.

The old man watched as his son sat in the chair. Something was worrying his youngest child and he knew that he would learn of it soon. Old Man Johnson finished up his game before he put the golf club down and walked to the wet bar to get a drink. Holding the drink in one hand he walked to his desk and sat on the corner facing his son.

Both men sat starring into the others eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you need son," Mr. Johnson spoke as he walked behind his desk and took a seat, he didn't like to beat around the bush.

"It's too dangerous for her to be there. Not to mention she has Cali with her. Would you ever forgive yourself if something happened to that little girl, or her mother." Kyle said.

"I do everything for a reason my son."

"So you want court dead," Kyle said angrily as he stood fists clenched in front of the desk.

"Sit down Kyle and let me explain."

Kyle complied with his father's wishes as he took a seat, fists still clenched.

"In my old age I am not quite the strong business man I once was. That is why Courtney is in Port Charles. I need her to do what I cannot. I need her to put our Family back together. You're sister, my eldest daughter, she needs her baby girl. It has been thirteen years since she has seen her and a child at four is nothing like a child at seventeen." The old man wisely spoke.

"I know all this father. I know you want her back, but why not just send me. Why involve Court. She doesn't need this." Kyle asked frustrated.

"Because Courtney needs Carly. She needs her sister. They will need each other for what is to come. He will never give her up. It won't happen. He loves his niece almost as much as he did his brother." The old man watched as the shock spread over his son's face.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Abbey disobeyed you, and all your rules," He questioned.

"She did what her heart asked of her. I do not blame her, but when her lover found out who his daughters grandfather was he wanted your sister to pay. He needed her to pay, so he took my grandbaby, and made Abbey suffer," Mr. Johnson stated waiting for a response.

Kyle remained quite. He wasn't sure what to say. He had only heard part of the story.

"Abbey suffered long and hard, but you see son. They loved each other and that little girl, more than the world would allow. However I was stubborn. I was so stubborn and when they got back together I was furious. What I did not know however was that so was his brother. His brother was furious that the memory of his father was so easily betrayed. So he took the my grandbaby and hid her away," John said as he stood and began to pace the room, "Your Sister had no clue what to do. So she begged Luis to get her little girl back. So he did what he had to. He left her and became the cold hard man he was before he met my Abbey. It took him eleven years to gain his brothers trust and to find his daughter, but he finally did. Then he perished. He died and left my Abbey even more broken hearted. So I sent in Courtney."

"What does Courtney have to do with this," Kyle said as he took a moment to digest the information he had just received.

"We need our Family, and She needs hers."


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: **AHHHHHHHH, teachers need to die. Gosh, Third week of being back in school and teachers already want me dead. LOL, sorry I haven't updated, between school, work and trying to have a life I've been rather swamped. I have two chaps for you, so hopefully that makes up for it!_

_-_

Chapter 15

Jason stood on the docks thinking as he looked out over the water. He wasn't sure what was happening to him. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. She was everywhere. The other night after they had shared that kiss he had returned home only to be met with Sam. Which was exactly when his mood fell. He went from walking on clouds to avoiding the devil. He had even made up the excuse of having to work. In all reality he had sat on the couch with a cold beer thinking about her. How her lips felt against his, the way her tongue had caressed his, and all the while he had thought of how familiar it all seemed. How familiar she seemed. It was like he knew her from somewhere, like they had met before. He just couldn't figure out from where though.

He was waiting on the dock for the simple reason that Courtney's secretary had called and said that Courtney would like the meeting to take place on the docks. The secretary, Neen, had been very sweet, and very bubbly, in explaining the reasoning. Courtney simply preferred the outdoors and since she saw Jason as more of a friend than a client the docks just seemed more, friendly.

"So the infamous Jason Morgan stands alone on the docks."

Jason heard someone say his name as he turned around to be faced with a lovely blonde woman.

-.-

The man stood off in the distance as he watched her. She was a beautiful woman. Her shoulder length dark golden brown hair gently swayed in the fall breeze her hair hit the collar of her black pee-coat. She had on a pair of jeans and you could see the red sweater she wore, as her coat was not buttoned up.

He watched her as she played with her boys. She was standing in the middle of the playground as her boys ran around her and laughed and giggled. Carly had a bright smile on her face as watched her boys carefully. The man had seen enough. He gently picked up his brief case and began to walk towards her when all of a sudden a little blonde girl came running up to her tears in her eyes. She was followed by what he was sure to be the guard on Mrs. Corinthos, not that he liked to refer to her as his enemies wife, but she unfortunately was.

He wasn't sure what happened but moments later the child was in Carly's arms as her guard picked up Morgan and the five began to walk away. He watched her as she walked away and could see the blonde hair of the child over Carly's shoulder. He recognized that blonde hair, but from where. Where had he seen that blonde hair before? The man continued to search his mind for who had blonde hair such as the Childs as he walked in the opposite direction that Carly had just gone. He needed to talk with her, but he would do that later.

-.-

The little boy with his chocolate brown eyes ran around his mother with the biggest grin on his face. He couldn't help it as his older red head of a brother chased him around with a huge grin on his own face. He was laughing things like 'you better run', or 'I'm gonna get you'.

Carly could only laugh as her eldest son chased his little brother who was nearly falling over due to his lack of walking skills. Carly would never understand why children loved to be chased so much, but it made her boys happy which only made her smile more.

Carly was brought from her thoughts as a hysterically crying Cali came running up to her. Carly bent down just in time to envelope the child in a hug. She felt the girls warm tears hit her neck as the child cried into her. Carly was extremely worried as she couldn't understand what was wrong, hadn't Max just took the child to play on the slide per Cali's request. Carly looked up at Max as he began to give an explanation.

"I did nothing ma'am. She was playing on the slide, couldn't stop in fact, when all of a sudden she froze at the top of the slide. She was looking somewhere. Into the trees or something when all of a sudden she started to cry. She just bawled her eyes out. I tried to make it up to her, but as soon as I got there she went sliding down and running towards you. I have no clue what made her go off like this," Max said frantically realizing that though Carly was only babysitting she already loved Cali as one of her own. In all truth he had taken a shining to the little girl and it broke his heart to see him cry.

"I know you wouldn't hurt her," Carly said as she scooped Cali up into her arms, "Can you grab Morgan and take Michaels hand. I should get her out of the park and to her Mother."

Max did as he was told picking up the silent boy and grabbing the hand of the other. Both boys had gone quiet at the sound and sight of the crying girl. It had bugged Michael more than he let on. He didn't like to see her cry, like he didn't like to see his Mother cry. He walked in silence as he listened to his Mother whisper words of reassurance into Cali's ear.

-.-

The brunette sat on the couch. He had left early again and she didn't understand it. Why wouldn't he spend time with her? Why didn't he want to be around her, after all it had been his idea to have her move in. She was so sure that he liked her. Why would he ask her to move in if he didn't? She couldn't stand it. Why was it so difficult for Jason to open up to her? She is a kind, caring, understanding woman. She only wanted to help him, but he always shut her out. He never talked about work, or how he felt. He kept everything bottled inside. She understood him, so why couldn't he give her the chance to listen?

Deciding she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to return she got up off the couch and walked to the door. She slipped her feet in her shoes grabbed her coat and opened the door. She wasn't happy at what she saw, or maybe she was. She wasn't really sure what to feel as it was Sonny, standing right in front of her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So the infamous Jason Morgan stands alone on the docks."

Jason heard someone say his name as he turned around to be faced with a lovely blonde woman. She wasn't whom he had expected to see. He didn't even know the woman. She had long blonde hair, it was darker than Courtney's, but he didn't know why he was thinking that, and he didn't know how this woman knew his name, then again she probably saw his picture in the paper.

"Can I help you," Jason asked as he looked at the woman.

"Sure you can," The blonde said as she strolled over to Jason and put her pointer finger on his shirt as she ran it down his chest.

Jason watched as she moved her finger in a zigzag fashion down his chest. He wasn't sure what this woman was up to but he wasn't amused. He was getting rather annoyed and pissed off as he roughly grabbed the woman's finger and pushed her off.

"Look Lady. I'm not sure what you're up to, but I'm not interested. So you can leave," Jason said as he looked at the woman coldly.

"Fine, I thought we could have a little fun before we got down to business," The blonde says as she stepped back and put her hand in her purse.

This action worried Jason as he put his hand behind his back and on the cool metal that was nestled against his back in his pants. He rested his hand on the gun as he watched the woman pull out a pad of paper and a pen. The blonde looked at him, and where his hand was and gave a light laugh.

"Well then, I really don't want to be shot at the moment, but if you want to bring out the big guns I could think of a few places we could go," The Blonde said as she walked closer to him.

"What do you want," Jason responded as his look hardened even more.

"Back to the all business and no play I see. My name is Lana, I'm a reporter," She added as she saw he hadn't acknowledged a thing she said.

"And what am I supposed to do with that," Jason said in a cold unfeeling voice.

"Well I wanted to ask you a few questions. Do you mind," Lana receiving no answer continued, "Okay, For starters do you have any comment on the current suspicions that John Durant the federal prosecutor is going to try and put you and you employer in prison."

"No," Jason said as he looked at the woman. He would walk away, but he was meeting Court on the docks in a little bit, he just hoped she hurried up.

"Okay, What about the comments that he has a daughter, and that she is married to your Boss?"

Jason looked at the woman suspiciously. He wasn't sure what exactly Carly had to do with any of this. It was like this woman was searching for information, information that he wasn't going to give her.

"What do you want Lana," Jason said firmly as he stepped towards the woman, "Don't believe for one seco…"

"Morgan I don't think it's best for you to go around threatening people," the cocky old man spoke.

"What do you want Durant," Jason said as he let out an exasperated breath.

"Well I came here to meet Lana, But hearing you threaten her makes me wonder. Do I need to get the PCPD down here to arrest you for harassment," He asked way too happily for Jason's liking. Jason just stared at the man with blank eyes daring him to make the call.

"Guess I should have expected that. The ever-silent Morgan keeping his mouth shut yet again. So tell me, do you ever talk?"

"Baby, I don't think he's going to say anything, lets just go," Lana whined as she turned to the man who currently had his arm wrapped around her. Seductively, as she ran a finger down his chest, she added, "We can go back to your place and pick up where we left off."

"You mean before or after you took your little midnight walk around town," Durant questioned.

"Well it's your pick," She added as she pressed her lips to his in a very sloppy kiss.

'Well Morgan all I can say is stay away from Lana here, I wouldn't want to have to arrest my daughters best friend now would I," Durant smirked at his ability to slip his daughters name into the conversation. He watched as Jason eyes glazed over a bit more and the anger began to boil. He was a happy old man knowing that he could anger the hit man in such a manner.

"If you come anywhere near Carly..."

"Tat tat ta, Watch your mouth Morgan," Durant yelled as him and Lana walked off the docks wrapped in each other's arms.

-

The woman at the top of the stairs watched as the man and woman walked away. Durant was an idiot if he believed her. Lana was a fool to believe that she could get away with it. Jason, Jason was a whole other story. That man was…

-.-

Carly sighed in frustration. Courtney wasn't answering her phone, and the four-year-old girl didn't seem to be calming down at all. She wasn't sure what to do. Cali hadn't said a word since they got back to the penthouse. Her boys were sitting on the floor reading a book and playing as Cali sat huddled in the corner of the couch as she hugged a throw pillow. The child looked so scared. Carly took one last look at the child before she picked up the phone to make one last call, she hoped.

-.-

The brunette looked up from the files on her desk as the incessant ringing of the phone sounded through the air. She didn't feel like dealing with anything else today. She was having enough trouble finding the files she was looking for. She had to transfer over to the paper hardcopies in the file cabinets as her computer was once again on the fritz, Why in the hell couldn't the computer just work instead of crashing on her every other day? She was about ready to break the thing herself.

The woman let the phone ring a few more times before it fell silent. She let out a sigh of relief as she went back to the files before her. It wasn't that she hated phones; she just had a shit load of work to do. Kyle the ass had called her to look into some things, she wanted to rip the man to pieces at the moment. She should have just said no. She was having enough trouble trying to make the docks look legit instead of the holdings of a very powerful mob boss. She had to give props to Mr. Johnson though, when he had job that needed to be done it was set in motion fast.

Neen let out a loud sigh as the phone once again began to ring. She let her head fall onto the desk as she allowed her neck to lift her head a few more times and slammed it down softly on the desk. She let out another sigh as she rested the side of her head and reached for the phone. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't. Goddamn people thought she was some sort of god, who could solve anything without sleep. She was going to hurt them all.

"What," Neen screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number," The woman replied on the other end.

"Who are you looking for," Neen questioned sounding rather irritated.

"I was looking for Courtney Math…well I'm not sure about her last name anymore, but I doubt I have the right number," The woman said.

"No, you have the right place. I'm her secretary, and it's Mason, Courtney Mason. She's not in at the moment, but I can give her a message if you like," Neen asked as some of the anger left her voice. She was more than Courtney's secretary, but that was a topic for another time.

"No, It's okay. I just really needed to talk to her," Carly replied wondering if she should continue. She wasn't sure about this woman, but then again she did work for Courtney, so she couldn't be all that bad, "It's about her daughter…"

"What about Cali," Neen said as she shot her head off the desk giving her complete attention to the woman on the other end.

"Well something happened at the park and she won't tell anyone. I just thought Cali could use her Mother," Carly said without hesitation. Something about the tone of the woman's voice made Carly believe that Cali was a little more than just the bosses daughter.

"Look, don't take her out again, and don't call Court anymore. She has a meeting this afternoon. Just sit tight, I'll be right there," Neen said as she hung up the phone and rushed out the door of the office.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Deciding she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to return she got up off the couch and walked to the door. She slipped her feet in her shoes grabbed her coat and opened the door. She wasn't happy at what she saw, or maybe she was. She wasn't really sure what to feel, as it was Sonny, standing right in front of her.

The brunette stood in shock for a moment as she tried to digest the situation. There, in front of her, stood the man that had seemed to forget about her since the events of her getting pregnant. Sam was both thrilled and confused by him standing there. Sure she wanted to see him, but he was with Carly. Wouldn't this infuriate her? Sam had to smile at that, she loved to make Carly squirm.

"Would you like to come in," Sam asked as she stepped aside.

"Where were you going," Sonny asked as he stepped into the penthouse and pointed at her coat.

"Oh, No where. I just wanted some fresh air," Sam spoke as she stepped inside and shut the door.

"You shouldn't go out without a guard," Sonny said as he looked over the pent house.

It had become quite, un-Jason like. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the place just told him that Jason didn't live there. It was just too, too busy. Wherever you looked there was something, a pillow, some candles, an ugly painting. The colors weren't helping much either. The gold and black clashed a bit, as the gold was too shiny to really match the dull dark blacks in the room. Sonny took a seat on the extremely fluffy couch as he sunk at least two inches into the material. This really wasn't Jason.

"Sonny thanks for worrying, but I can take care of myself," the brunette said really enjoying the fact that they the mob men were both just sitting around waiting for her to call on them, to ask them to do something, anything to help her. This would please him, and she would soon be able to get anything she wanted.

"Mmh," Sonny looked at Sam. She was a nice girl, and had the circumstances been different, maybe it was a long shot, but maybe he would have been able to have some sort of relationship with her had they met before Carly, before his life became about the woman who had carried her son, the woman who gave him two beautiful boys. It became clear to him in that moment that he would never love anyone the way he loved his wife.

"So what are you doing here," Sam asked as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Sonny.

"I was looking for Jason, but he's not here so I'll just be going," Sonny spoke as he stood up to leave.

Sam stood up with him and stood in his way. She needed them both eating out of the palm of her hand. She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. She needed this to work. She took a step closer to him and pressed her body into his. She felt him tense up as she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Please. Don't go."

-.-

Neen stepped off the elevator and looked around, nothing much, just a hallway. Her eyes stopped on the open door to the side, and the dark haired man standing in the doorway. She watched as the man she assumed to be Mr. Corinthos walked into the penthouse followed by a brunette. Neen's eyes froze on the woman for a second. She blinked as to make sure she was seeing things correctly and in that second the door and shut and the brunette was gone.

She shook her head. She was just seeing things. It wasn't her. She wouldn't be stupid enough to come here. She couldn't be that dumb to come out in the open this soon. Neen turned towards the guarded door and looked at the man. He was cute, but then again she had a thing for mob men, of course they were all dense as hell, but who really noticed that much. Heck it was a bunch of men running the shit.

"I'm here to pick up Cali. Mrs. Corinthos should be expecting me," Neen said to the man who remained silent in front of the door.

The man turned and opened the door. She heard him say something into the room before stepping back and allowing her entrance into the room. She walked into the nicely furnished penthouse. Couch here, Chair there, wet bar, the fireplace, dark reds, very casual, and homey. She stood by the door as Carly stood to great her.

"Can I help you," Carly spoke not sure what this woman was doing, or who she thought she was.

"Yeah," Neen spoke, "I'm Neen. I just came to pick up Cali."

"Well I don't know you, and I'm not sure I'm okay with letting her go with you," Carly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well if I cared that you didn't trust me I would let you know, but since I don't care I'll just take Cali and go," Neen said as she shot this woman a look, who did she think she was.

Cali had looked up from the couch upon hearing voices. She couldn't see the woman that her Aunt Carly was blocking the door. As soon as Carly had crossed her arms over her chest, however, she also shifted her weight and gave Cali a clear view of the other person in the room.

"Auntie Neen," Cali screamed in her sad little voice as she ran into the arms of the young brunette. Neen had squatted to the ground and opened her arms for the child; Cali ran into her arms and squeezed the woman firmly as she buried her head in the crook of Neen's neck. The force of the hug landed Neen flat on her ass in front of the closed door; she just hoped Cali was okay.

"Hey baby girl. You okay," Neen said as she observed the Childs red puffy eyes. Cali shook her head side to side indicating that she wasn't. Neen tilted the Childs head up and looked into her eyes.

"What happened sweetie, you can tell me angel," Neen said noticing Cali's reluctance to talk.

"He was there," Cali said in the smallest voice you could imagine as tears rolled down her face.

"Who sweetie," Carly said as she joined Neen on the floor next to Cali, Cali looked at her quickly before turning back to Neen and lowering her head.

"The bad man," Cali said in a whimper so full of sadness it could make even the hardest man cry.

"Which one," Neen asked as she tensed up.

"The one who took Mommy away," Cali said.

To an outsider who knew nothing about there situation Cali's words would just be the ramblings of a child wanting attention. However Neen wasn't an outsider, she was a part of it; she had lived the horror of growing up in the life. She knew whom Cali was talking about, but she needed to know why.

"Cali, baby. This is really important, I need you to tell me what he was doing. What was the bad man doing," Neen said softly but anyone could hear the worry in her voice.

"He was watching Auntie Cagly," the four year old said still having trouble pronouncing her "R's".

Neen looked up at the woman next to her. She was rubbing Emma's back as she watched the child. All Neen could do was worry. This wasn't a good idea. She had no idea why Old Man Johnson would send her here. There were to many familiar faces.

"Can you go upstairs and say by to your new friends before we go," Neen asked as she looked back at the girl.

Cali nodded as she went bounding up the stairs to say bye to Michael and Morgan who had long since gone upstairs to play with their train set. Neen watched as the girl walked up the stairs before she turned to look at Carly. So this was Carly, the same Carly that had walked away so long ago. Neen wasn't sure of everything, the only one that actually knew what was going on was Old Man Johnson, but she knew that worlds were about to tumble.

"What's going on," Carly asked as both women stood, "And what's your job really."

"I can't tell you that. All I can ask is that you don't mention any of what Cali said to your husband, or anyone involved in his business. It'll bring more trouble than good. I realize that you want to be filled in, and under any other circumstances I'm sure Courtney would, but I doubt she can," Neen spoke softly "Too many lives are at risk, and that includes you and your sons. Just trust me when I say that things are going to go down that will blow this town to pieces. Please don't mention this to anyone."

Just as Neen finished Cali walked sown the steps with a stuffed toy in tow. She walked up to Neen and was scooped up in a second. Neen walked to the door and opened it. She turned back around and looked in Carly's eyes before she spoke, " Please remember what we talked about."

Carly watched as the woman left with the child in her arms. She wouldn't say a word, not yet anyway. She knew how dangerous things could get, and the last thing she wanted was to put the lives of those she loved in danger. She knew so little as it was; just that Abbey's child had been located. She wished she knew more, but then again she was the one that left. Carly turned and walked to the couch. She plopped down on it and let herself digest everything.

-.-

The woman at the top of the stairs watched as the man and woman walked away. Durant was an idiot if he believed her. Lana was a fool to believe that she could get away with it. Jason, Jason was a whole other story. That man was something else. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she couldn't get the man out of her head.

She stood from her hiding spot on the stairs and walked down them. She stood at the bottom of them as she watched the man run his hands through his hair while looking at the water. She had to smile at that, and the fact that he had a very cute ass.

"What's so interesting," She asked as she walked closer to him.

Jason spun around surprised that she was there. He looked at her strange seeing her let out a giggle at how shocked her was to see her. He just stood there looking at her as she tried to hide the smile that kept forming on her lips.

"Stop," She said as she looked away.

"Stop what," Jason asked as his lips began to curl up. This wasn't normal for him. His lips didn't curl up, and he didn't smile.

"Stop looking at me. You're making me laugh," She said as she looked down at the ground.

"And laughing is a bad thing because why."

"I never said it was bad. It's just that we have business to discuss," Courtney said as she walked over to the bench.

They sat on the bench for sometime discussing business. Before she threw her head back in frustration and let out a sigh. She slammed her wrist down towards the bench. As her hand went down her wrist hit the side of the bench causing her to let out a yelp in pain.

Jason couldn't help but smile at how worked up she was getting over business. He felt his lips begin to curl up again. He watched her throw her arms up in the air in frustration, and then slam them down. He tried to stop her, but it was to late as her wrist came slamming down on the bench.

Courtney jumped up in pain as she began to hope around in circles as she shook her left hand in the air. She was hoping to lessen the pain but it didn't seem to help. Jason stood just as quickly as he tried to grab her. Hoping around wouldn't help. Finally he was able to get a grip on her arms as he pulled her to him.

"I don't think that will help," He whispered in her ear.

Courtney's breath caught in her throat as she listened to the deep masculine whisper that was sounding throughout her head. She swallowed hard as the pain in her wrist seemed to disappear. She felt her heart begin to quicken as Jason slowly pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. He saw a light in them that seemed so familiar, like it had always been seen in his eyes. He couldn't resist himself as he slowly bent his head down towards her.

Courtney soon lost all feeling in her body as she felt Jason wrap an arm around her back and pull her to him. Seeing his head come towards hers she shut her eyes in anticipation.

There lips met slowly as her soft lips pressed against his. She could feel the heat coming from him, as she was sure he could feel the heat radiating off of her. She felt the soft warmth of his tongue gently glide across her lips as she slowly cracked her mouth open allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The slowly began to deepen the kiss more as the two fought the urge to breath. Neither wanting the moment to end.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam stood up with him and stood in his way. She needed them both eating out of the palm of her hand. She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. She needed this to work. She took a step closer to him and pressed her body into his. She felt him tense up as she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Please. Don't go."

"Sam," Sonny said his voice a little shaky from the close proximity of Sam. HE wasn't sure what really happened, he ha come to see Jason, but had ended up finding Sam. His breath was caught in his throat, and he didn't know why. Was he really that attracted to the brunette, or was it about the baby. It must be about the bay he thought, as he looked her in the eyes.

They locked eyes and Sonny found himself no longer sure what was happening, He felt Sam's enlarged stomach pressed against him. Her brunette hair falling gently on her shoulders and innocence to her that he hadn't seen before.

Sam saw this as the perfect moment. Sonny was lost in her. She had him under her spell, and she wouldn't waste the moment. She slowly leaned into him more. She was going to kiss him, make him forget all about Carly. She was going to start a war between the two mob men. She needed to. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the blue-eyed man that she was in love with, but he loved her, and would understand why she had to. He wouldn't let her off the hook, and she wanted to help her family. She would hurt the man she loved in hopes he would understand and stand by her side as the almighty Sonny Corinthos went down.

.-

Carly watched as the woman left with the child in her arms. She wouldn't say a word, not yet anyway. She knew how dangerous things could get, and the last thing she wanted was to put the lives of those she loved in danger. She knew so little as it was; just that Abbey's child had been located. She wished she knew more, but then again she was the one that left. Carly turned and walked to the couch. She plopped down on it and let herself digest everything.

She thought of her past, and everything she couldn't remember. She thought of that night. That first night when they had been sucked into the world of violence, and power. She couldn't handle it then, but she could now. Of course now she wasn't the one pulling the trigger, taking the life, not that she even remembered the first time that happened. It was all blurred into one big mess. One big blur of death and blood. She knew that over the years the man had softened, but at the time he had lost so much. Her life had been turned upside down from the day she started down that path.

Things were finally how she wanted them to be. She had her family, all of them. She had Sonny and her boys, she had Jason, and she had Courtney. Her sister, a woman who had been there for her through everything anyone could imagine. They had gotten in trouble together, been there through all of the guy troubles anyone could think of, first periods, first kisses, and so much more. They had been inseparable for so long. Carly missed those days, but she could never have them back. Too much had happened.

Carly needed to talk to someone, just to stop thinking about the past. She needed a distraction from her life, from her past, she just wanted to forget all the bad, and there was a lot of bad. Getting up from the couch she walked to the door and across the hall, she needed a distraction, and she knew just what to do. She would bug Jason. That always seemed to make her laugh or at least smile. She placed her hand on the doorknob and prepared to turn it. She plastered a huge smile on her face and pushed the door open.

"Carly's here," She screamed expecting to see a frustrated Jason.

She stood in shock as the door slammed shut in her face. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She didn't want to believe it.

.-

Neen carried the little girl in her arms. She was much heavier than she was a year ago. She couldn't stop thinking. She hated when that happened. She always had something to do. Not that she minded picking Cali up. She was just sick of all the work. When would she ever get a break? Just a little one, that's all she wanted. She felt the young blonde struggle in her arms as they approached the docks. Neen never really understood the Childs obsession with water, but she had it and it amazed her. Cali could sit looking at water for ages.

She took the girl to the edge of the docks and set her down. Cali looked out at the water for a bit before she started running away from Neen. Neen watched as the child ran and soon followed. Neen was at a sprint by the time she got to the girl. Swooping her up in her arms, Neen began to tickle the child.

"And where might I ask were you running off to," Neen asked out of breath.

"To Mommy," Cali laughed as Neen fell to the ground and pulled the child into her lap.

"Sweetie your Mom has a meeting. She wouldn't be here," Neen said completely forgetting the change in scenery Courtney had asked for.

"She's right there," Cali said as she pointed to the other side of the docks.

Neen's jaw dropped as she starred at the site before the two. She couldn't believe it. She was actually seeing it. Courtney kissing a guy, sure She knew that Courtney was attracted to men, but she had never freely made out with one in public. She had always said she didn't have time for men. She had Cali and work. Yet there she was making out wit ha man, a very cute man to be exact. Neen let a smile form on her lips as she watched; at least someone was getting a little action.

"What's Mr. Jason doing to Mommy," Cali asked in her small little voice.

"Your Mommy is saying hi," Neen said with a laugh.

"Can I do that," Cali asked as she pointed her finger at the two.

"Not until you're older babes."

"When will I be older," Cali asked.

"Where are all the questions coming from? You usually don't talk this much," Neen said as she turned her head to look at the girl.

"Auntie Cagly says I need to talk more," Cali said.

"Of course you would get it from her," Neen said as she threw her head back and arms into the air as she remembered a story Courtney had told her of the woman and her talking.

Cali felt her Aunt's arms release her. She looked up for a second before hopping out of her lap and running down the docks to her Mother. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her; she was almost to her Mother when she hit something. She fell backwards and placed her hands out to brace herself. Her hands didn't make it behind her in time as her elbows hit the ground just before her bottom did. She screamed out in pain as she began to cry. She lifted her elbow to look at it as a young girl bent down next to her. Cali looked up to see a shocking pair of Emerald green eyes.

She hadn't been watching where she was going. She was late for work, and she didn't really want to be. Carly was giving her a job. She didn't need the money; she just wanted something to do. She knelt next to the crying blonde child and looked at her. She was a cute kid, and she felt bad for running into her. She swept her long flowing brown, almost black, hair over her shoulder as her eyes looked with the little girls.

"Are you okay," She asked.

"I want my Mommy," Cali spoke as the tears continued to fall.

.-

There lips met slowly as her soft lips pressed against his. She could feel the heat coming from him, as she was sure he could feel the heat radiating off of her. She felt the soft warmth of his tongue gently glide across her lips as she slowly cracked her mouth open allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The slowly began to deepen the kiss more as the two fought the urge to breath. Neither wanting the moment to end.

Courtney quickly pulled away from the mini make-out session she was in at the sounds of a child screaming. Panic shot through her as her eyes scanned the dock. She knew that scream; it was her little girl, her daughter. She continued to search the docks with her eyes until they fell on her, the crying three-year-old girl. She wasn't alone though. All Courtney could really pick out was the mess of nearly black hair, her crying daughter and a woman in a sleek business suit rushing towards the pile. Courtney didn't hesitate another second as she took off in the direction of the pill up. She had to make sure she was all right.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She hadn't been watching where she was going. She was late for work, and she didn't really want to be. Carly was giving her a job. She didn't need the money; she just wanted something to do. She knelt next to the crying blonde child and looked at her. She was a cute kid, and she felt bad for running into her. She swept her long flowing brown, almost black, hair over her shoulder as her eyes looked at the little girls.

"Are you okay," She asked.

"I want my Mommy," Cali spoke as the tears continued to fall.

"Mommies right here," Courtney said as she knelt down next to the girl and her daughter.

Cali pushed herself off the ground, stood on her feet and unsteadily walked to hug her mother. The little girl cried into her mother's shoulder as Courtney rubbed her back. She looked around at the concerned faces of Neen and Jason before her eyes settled on a girl, a teenager, no older than seventeen. The young woman looked worried. Courtney stood with her daughter in her arms as the young woman stood as well. The five of them stood in a circle, four very concerned with the child in Courtney's arm.

"You okay munchkin," Courtney asked her daughter.

Cali was in the process of drying her tears with her small little hands and looking at all the faces. She saw Mr. Jason, he owed her a horsy ride, then there was Auntie Neen, who would so get her ice cream in like 2 seconds if she asked. There was her Mommy who looked concerned. Then there was the pretty girl. She didn't now who she was, but she had eyes like…

"Petty eyes," Cali said as she pointed to the woman causing Jason and Neen to look at her.

"It's pretty sweetie," Courtney replied.

"That's what I said, pwetty," Cali said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Neen looked at the woman, hazel eyes, like a certain man she wanted to beat. There was more to them though, a certain darkness. Like this peaceful act was just on the surface, that underneath the girls head was spinning as she was dealing with her own demons. She shook her head once more, she didn't have his eyes, his eyes weren't that dark.

Courtney looked at her eyes; she stared at them, actually. She wasn't sure what she saw, but Cali had been right, the young girl had lovely eyes, like someone she knew when she was younger, but there was more, a sadness maybe. Something that told Courtney that this girl needed help.

"Sage, What are you doing on the docks alone. Doesn't your Uncle send a guard out with you," Jason said as he looked at the young girl.

"It's the middle of the day Mr. Morgan. My uncle was busy, so I left a note. Carly talked to her Mom, she's giving me a job at Kelly's. Is she okay," The girl asked.

"Oh," Courtney said with a shake of the head as she looked to her daughter, "She'll be fine. She bounces back in a heart beat, isn't that right?"

"Mmhhm," was all Cali said as her eyes wandered around the docks taking in the water and everything around her.

"She's fine," Sage said as she breathed out and looked to Jason. It wasn't that she was scared of the man, he was Dillon's cousin after all, but he wasn't one you wanted to mess with, even being Lorenzo Alcazars niece it wasn't a good thing to mess with the man.

"Why so worried. I no bite," Cali said as she watched the girl.

"Huh," Sage uncomfortably replied to the child knowing that her uncle wanted her to stay away from Jason, and Sonny, "Well I need to get to work. Nice seeing you."

"Well it was nice to meet you. Perhaps next time we meet we can exchange names," Neen yelled as Sage ran off towards Kelly's, "What a strange girl."

"She's Alcazars niece," Jason spoke.

"Ah, well that answers it," Neen said as she gave a light laugh and stuck her hand out towards Jason, "Hi, I'm Neen."

Jason just stood looking at the hand. He didn't know who this woman was, and he would be damned if he shook her hand before he knew more about her.

"Someone's cwanky," Cali said as she looked at the stern face Jason wore, "Can I have ice cweam?"

"Well that depends, were you good with your Aunt Carly today," Courtney asked.

Cali looked down and began to play with her hands. She had suddenly gone completely silent, and moved off into her own world. Courtney took her eyes away from her daughter and turned them to her friend. She knew the look that held Neen's eyes captive. The two women needed to talk, about what Neen was unsure, but the needed to talk.

"You know what. I bet if you asked Mr. Jason, he would take you to Kelly's for your ice cream," Courtney said as she eyed Jason, begging him with her eyes to oblige.

"Weally," Cali excitedly remarked as she turned in her mother's arms, "Would you weally take me to get ice cweam Mr. Jason?"

"Of course, How could I resist that sweet face," Jason spoke as he lifted the child from Courtney's arms and walked off the docks.

"We'll meet you in Kelly's" Courtney called after the two, Cali already jabbering away.

"So what happened," Courtney asked as she turned to face her friend and co-worker, "I mean I thought Cali was with Carly."

"She was," Neen stated as she just stared at her friend.

'Well why isn't she anymore. I mean did something happen?"

"Courtney," Neen said as she let out an exasperated breath, "Something is always happening. Whether either of us likes it something is always happening. Someone is getting shot at, or we're paying someone off, hiding a…"

"Don't say it Neen. I realize that you're upset, but take it out on him later. You have no clue who is listening, and we can't risk anything," Courtney said a bit agitated.

"You're risking too much," Neen said as she looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"I'm not risking anything," Courtney replied with in a heated voice.

"Cali was scared shitless today. You can't do this to her, and you can't do this to you. You both deserve better. You don't need to keep living you life like this. Things will get messy Court. To many people know you, too many people are aware of what you can do and I'm sure that they will all be watching you. Court, you're good, but with all those eyes on you can you really stay out of the fire?"

"Neen, please. I have to do this. I need to do this. I have to find her. I have to understand their motives. I need to know why Johnson was so adamant about me doing this last job. I just need to know what he knows, and I can't do that if I run. He's had a reason for doing everything he's done. So I'm going to stay and do this. He needs my help," Courtney said in frustration as she walked off towards Kelly's.

Neen watched as an angry Courtney walked off into the distance. She was worried, too much had happened. Too many people knew Courtney, her signature. Sure few people actually knew what the woman looked like, but there was still the risk of someone finding out. The risk that someone would recognize the fiery woman that was her boss in a sense, and want what she had. Johnson may be the name, a name that struck fear into hearts, but Courtney was the face behind the man. She was the one who made sure that they all had what they needed, but when would she worry about herself.

Neen shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked off after her friend they still had a lot to talk about, business, and well, life. She let the wind blow her hair behind her as she inhaled the sweet breeze. She was finally getting settled. After years of having to deal with her parents and all their shit she was finally free of them. Free to live her life. A life she thought was going pretty well. She had a family that she could love. People who cared, no matter how dense certain men were. She had a home, a home she wanted to protect. She wanted to get to the bottom of this mess just as much as Courtney did, she just didn't want to risk it all.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Authors Note: **I'm a bad bad girl, 2 months, two months and I finally have an update for you. So sorry it took me so long, I have no excuse, except life decided to kick my ass for a while, but I hopefully have that under control now and I can get updates to you all more often, and don't worry too much, my other fics will be updated shortly._

Chapter 20

The weather outside seemed to resemble the mood she was in. The winds were blowing, ransacking trees ripping branches to shreds. The rain threatening to fall as the thunder roared through the air sending the squirrels and bird running for cover. The dark clouds casting heavy shadows as the town of Port Charles was sunk into darkness.

She walked around town in complete and utter shock. The tears streaming down her face as she played the events of a few days ago over in her head. She hadn't talked to her husband since than and it seemed crazy that she was unable to even look at him. He loved her. She knew that, or she thought she did. She wasn't sure anymore as the tears began to soak the soft white Kleenex she held in her hand. She didn't understand it. She thought everything was going wonderfully. That she had everything under control, but she didn't. She hadn't talked to him about it. They both pretended nothing happened as she could barley believe she had trusted him again. She put her heart on the line believing that the man she loved could focus on her, and their sons and not his pregnant mistress. She was wrong. She was wrong about a lot of things lately.

She didn't understand why, but ever since Courtney had come to town things had been happening. Security on her and the boys had gone up, things seemed to be exploding left and right. She couldn't get the idea out of her head they were back. That her past had somehow found her and her world was about to crush her. She was afraid of being smothered. That the life she had grown accustomed to was about to crumble and she would be left where she was when she first left. She was afraid of having no one. That she would be left where she had been all those years ago. She wanted her family, all of it. Her boys, the lights of her life, Sonny, the man who drove her nuts yet made her feel so wanted. Jason and Courtney, her best friends, both there to help her when she needed it most, Her Mother, god did she love bobby. And even if she couldn't say it out loud she wanted Durant there, she needed her father and missed her life without some fatherly figure in it. She had had Johnson for a while, but it was only so long before a gun-toting criminal wouldn't suffice as a father any longer.

She knew Durant was part of the reason her life was falling apart. She had told Sonny she would keep her distance, but she wasn't sure how long she could. Everyday that she saw him with that blonde, that supposed reporter she got a weird feeling, like she had seen the blonde before, like she knew her from somewhere.

Carly shook the thought from her head as she rounded on the apartment complex. She had needed to talk to someone, anyone except Sonny. She couldn't look at Sonny right now. She took her key out which Courtney had been so kind as to provide for her as she walked up the stairs. She dried her eyes as she reached the landing in front of the door before knocking slightly inserting the key and walking in.

Carly froze to the spot as she looked at the sight before her. She had heard Jason say that he was going to spend some time with Courtney but she hardly believed that she would find him sleeping on Courtney's couch clothing strewn everywhere with a dark blue throw blanket draped gently over his legs coming up past his waist and barley covering his belly button. Carly let her jaw drop as she took in the state of the room. She wasn't sure she even believed this, but her once dark mood was suddenly bright as the sun as she looked at the upturned coffee table, the fallen laps, and surprisingly the broken vase by the door. Her jaw closed up as her lips came together to form an evil grin. She silently walked into the kitchen as she grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water. Walking back over to the couch she stood directly above his head ready to pour the cool liquid all over his face.

"Ruin my couch and you buy me a new one," Courtney said as she walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand.

"I wasn't going to ruin your couch. Just wake up your guest," Carly said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Well don't do that either," Courtney spoke as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So," Carly dragged out, "Didn't realize you and Jason were so close."

"Don't start," Courtney said as she got up to make a pot of coffee.

She froze as the coffee brewed. Her eyes drifted off to the sleeping man on the couch. She shifted her eyes to her hands as they played with the hem of the shirt. She had seen him shift. She wasn't sure how they had ended up here, but when he had asked her out she just couldn't say no.

**_Dinner had been great. Courtney had been rather reluctant to go out in the first place stating that she needed to spend time with Cali as she had been working so much over the last few days. However, over the weeks the young girl had spent with Carly she had grown quite a stubborn streak. Cali was in fact the one who had made sure her mother went out that night._**

_**So here they stood, her back to the door, hand gently resting on the doorknob as they stared at each other. She held his dark grey blues eyes, she had watched the subtle change go from a brilliant blue to the musty grey blue and she wanted more. **_

_**He stood there watching her as one of her hands rested on the doorknob while the other gently played with her keys. He could barely take his eyes off her. The low cut jeans hugged her body every so gently forcing his eyes to follow her curves up to the deep wine red tank top covered with a simple white jacket. **_

"_**Well I had fun tonight," Courtney spoke with a smile as she that she couldn't seem to remove from her face. **_

"_**Me too," Jason spoke as he took a step closer to her not knowing why. Something about her, the way she smelled, the look in her eyes, the way their hands kept brushing up against each other made him feel as if he knew her, like she was some sort of…he wasn't sure what she was, but she was gorgeous. **_

_**He gently dipped his head down to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. He had meant it to be a quick goodnight kiss, tide both of them over till the next time they could see each other, but it didn't work out that way. The second his lips hit hers he was lost sweeping his hand behind her head feeling her soft blonde hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she twirled his hair between her fingers. **_

_**She couldn't believe the feelings that this kiss was creating in her. She hadn't felt this alive since she had been with Cali's father, whoever he was. She kicked the cracked door open as Jason moved her backwards. Once both inside the door slammed shut by the force of Jason's foot as the two stumbled towards the couch.**_

"Courtney…Courtney…earth to Courtney," Carly spoke with a smile as she waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"What, huh. Would you get your hand out of my face," Courtney agitatedly spoke as she swatted at Carly's hand.

"Gee, what happened to that chipper mood you were in just a second ago, and please tell me that my dear friend asleep on the couch has something to do with it."

Courtney just stared at the smile on her friends face. It went ear-to-ear, pearly whites breaking through and the smile even made it to her eyes. Courtney had to smile at that, she hadn't seen her friend truly smile in a few days, and she wouldn't say why. She gave a laugh as she poured two cups of coffee.

"That is not something I feel like sharing," Courtney spoke as she took the two cups of coffee she poured and walked towards the couch.

Carly watched as her friend, her sister walked over to the couch and hunched down next to the couch. She waved the cup in front of his nose as Carly let the smile on her face grow. As she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door, stopping and hunching down to her friends ear Carly whispered, "I'll get it out of you later." Continuing her trek to the door she turned around just as she was opening it.

"Bye Jase," She screamed as she slammed the door shut.

Courtney looked up at the door with a scowl on her face as she heard her friends heals click down the hall. She could kill the brunette for her actions. Turning her face back to the couch she was met with the sleepy glow of the grey blue eyes. Her lips curved up in a small smile as she looked at him rub the sleep out of his eyes. She was surprised at the events of the evening before, but she couldn't see it any other way, she really felt at peace with this guy.

Jason looked up at the blonde, he hadn't remembered a night where he had slept so peacefully, or not slept at all, but woke up more rested than he had been in a long time. He never thought that he felt more at home than he did with her at that very moment. She watched her smile as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, the events of the night before flooding his mind.

"Morning sleepy head," Courtney spoke as she handed Jason a cup of coffee while he proceeded to sit up.

"Morning," Jason spoke as I he took a sip of his coffee, His mind was flooded, so much had happened last night, on the coffee table, the couch, the breakfast bar, even the windowsill. He couldn't wrap his head around it all. It was all so sudden.

"I wasn't sure how you took your coffee, did you need some sugar or cream," She asked innocently as she looked down to the floor.

"This is fine," He responded as he looked down at the cup of black coffee before he took a sip of it. The warm liquid ran down his throat. It was rather bitter as he usually took it with two sugars, but at the moment couldn't bring himself to ask for any. He had so much on his mind, and the most important was not hurting her.

She watched as he drank the dark liquid. She had thought of adding some sugar, but didn't in fear he took it black, she could always get him sugar or cream later. She took in his sitting form; he looked tense, and stiff. She knew he must be a bit uncomfortable and hopped she could get him to settle down some.

"So last night was amazing," She spoke hoping that he was worried about the events of last night and trying to reassure him.

"Courtney we need to talk about that," Jason spoke as he leaned over to set his coffee cup down, his head passing hers slightly as he smelled the soft scent pf her hair, of herself flood his nose.

"Was I that bad," She questioned in a joking tone yet still looked at the ground in fear that she wasn't up to his standards.

"Hey, Don't think that. You were wonderful," He said as he tipped her head up to look into her eyes, "It just shouldn't have happened."

"Why not," her head tilted to the side as the question escaped her lips.

"You're Carly's friend. The boys love you. You have a daughter, and a business you run in this town. It's not a good idea for us to get involved," He softly replied.

"What," The word escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Courtney, both of our lives are difficult right now. You have work, I have work, both of which I'm sure need our full attentions. Plus you have Cali, and I have Sam to look after. It's just not a good time," He spoke as he watched her eyes cloud over.

"So what? Last night was a fluke. Just you getting what you needed. God I can't believe this. Of all my rotten luck," Courtney angrily replied as she stood and began to pace in front of the couch. "Get out," The stern response came from her mouth before she could stop it, "If you thought last night was such a mistake you could have just said it."

"Courtney that's not what I…" Jason began before he was interrupted by the screams of the now hysterical woman before him.

"Get out. Get out now. I don't want to listen to what you have to say," The hysterical wispy voice came as she covered the tears in her eyes with anger.

He went about the room picking up his clothing as he avoided all eye contact with her. He dressed as fast as he could before walking to the door. He hadn't meant to make he look so sad, to feel so worthless, but he couldn't do this, he couldn't bring her into the dangers of his life only to break her with it all. She just didn't seem like that kind of woman; she was a mother, a great Mother. Turning to face her as he walked out the door he said the only thing he could, not that it made her feel any better as he shut the door, but he just needed her to know, he needed her to know that he was sorry, oh so sorry.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was a perfect evening, cool, calm, and relaxing. The night breeze washing away the stale smells that loomed in the air of the previous bombings and gun battles. In weeks that had passed since the night Courtney hated to remember she had stepped up her actions, burying herself in work, and protecting the life she had. Sure she had nearly forgotten what she had come to do, but Jason's words had reminded her, she was there to work, to give a dying man his final wish.

She realized now that she had been distracted by a man, something she swore would never happen again, not since Steven, and certainly not since Cali had been born. She couldn't, and wouldn't change anything in the past. She loved her time with Steven, and all he did for her. She loved her little girl even more, and that one night she had spent with him wouldn't be changed for anything. Her past couldn't be changed, but her future, she was going to get out, live her life without guns and violence and she was going to do it soon, she had too.

Looking up at the night sky she hoped that someone arrived soon, waiting was driving her crazy. She had other things to do that night and one of them wasn't waiting around for a dumb blonde to show up. She smiled as she heard the almost non-existent creaking of stairs as she stood and looked at the base of the stairs.

"Court, It's been a long time."

"About four years."

"And here you are, in Port Charles. Trying to get the money Alcazar has on Durant's head."

"If I was an idiot maybe, but I'm smart enough to know that you never sleep with a target." Courtney's voice was even and level as she spoke with no emotion in her voice.

"I wish I could believe that one. Course that daughter of yours could always be that Webber mans kid, and not the man you were sent to kill all those years ago."

"You never were that smart."

"Courtney, I really hope you haven't forgotten who I work for."

"How could I forget? I mean you betrayed Johnson for some easy cash from Alcazar."

"So no more idle chit chat I see. Down to business then."

"What did you expect tonight was Lana? Two old friends getting reacquainted?"

"I had hopes, but I guess I was wrong."

"Guess so."

Silence ensued as the two women stared each other down. Neither wanting to make the first move, both knowing where the conversation would most likely end.

"I guess I'm starting," Lana spoke, a smirk gracing her face. "Leave Port Charles. There's nothing here for you."

"So naive. If I was going somewhere I would have left already."

"Instead you stay to have your little lackey girl set up explosions all throughout town. How is Neen these days."

"She's none of your concern," Courtney spoke through gritted teeth.

"Seems I hit a sore spot. The little orphan girl still under the watchful eye of that boss of yours?"

"You should watch who you speak of. I'm not likely to play easy for long."

"Is that all you have to say Court? Pitiful."

"Lana you have always thought so highly of yourself, part of the reason Johnson stopped using your services. Realize now that this is no joke. Your games won't work. If I was here for Durant he would be dead, but that is not my plan. I'll tell you once, stay out of my way. I won't think twice about removing you from the scenario."

"Big words for such a small girl."

"Well when you have the power to back them."

"What you call power I call weakness. How long will you take his orders, doing what he says when he says it."

"Until the job is done."

"You'll never have power because you'll never take it." Lana spoke her last words as she walked towards the stairs once again. "Goodnight Court, may you remember my warning."

With one last smirk Lana walked off, leaving a cold and annoyed Courtney on the docks. She had won, things were finally turning around for her and she couldn't feel any better. Lana knew there was nothing anyone could do to take her down, she was on top of the world, and with Alcazar backing her no one would ever stop her.

-.-

Darkness consumed the room. The night only made it darker. He couldn't understand where, or how he had gone so wrong. He thought it was perfect, he had his wife, his sons, and he would have a little girl in a matter of months. Yet there he sat, alone in the darkened penthouse.

His wife had left weeks ago, taking his boys with her and he couldn't bring himself to go after her. Things had changed. Not only had his wife become instant friends with some blonde but life had also become increasingly more dangerous since the arrival of said blonde.

He wasn't sure he could deal with it all. Could he deal with the continual threat of Lorenzo Alcazar, John Durant, and whomever it was blowing up all mob related properties in town. It didn't matter whose they were, but over the last few weeks everything had gone up in flames, and all sources were pointing towards Johnson, his son, and the illusive enforcer that no one seemed to be able to identify.

Sighing loudly he stood from his position on the sofa and walked to the phone. If he was ever going to settle this he needed to take action. He would find this mystery enforcer and settle this war that was brewing. He was going to make his world safe again, settle this battle, and then he would rebuild his family, but only after he knew that everything was safe.

-

Riding up the elevator he knew it was a mistake. He had no clue what he was walking into, but he had received the call and was in no position to turn down the meeting, and truth be told he was rather interested in finding out what Sonny Corinthos wanted.

Walking off the elevator he came face to face with one of the many guards he knew the mob man kept in his company. He could only imagine how paranoid the man was to have that many guards around at all times. Smirking at the guard he couldn't help but laugh, as he looked into the stone solid mans face.

"I'm here to speak with Mr. Corinthos," Kyle spoke no emotion visible in his voice.

The guard looked him up and down for all of two minutes before he turned and opened the door. Kyle saw the man speak to someone inside and could only imagine the conversation. Turning around he watched as the man held the door open for him fully expecting Kyle to walk in. Not one to disappoint he slowly walked in only to be met by another guard who went about frisking him. The guard soon stood up empty handed and went to stand by his boss.

"Expecting me to come armed," Kyle questioned with a smirk.

"With the way my docs have been exploding I wouldn't put it past you." Sonny replied solemnly.

"And you assume it was me."

"I know it was you."

Kyle's head whipped to the corner to look at the man he had not seen. He silently scolded himself for not taking a closer look. Of course Alcazar would be there. He let the moment of shock was h over his face as he turned back to face Sonny, and his stone cold enforcer Jason Morgan.

"So you've decided to play mediator then."

"I want answers Johnson, that's all."

"So would I." Pausing he turned his body to face Alcazar, "Care to share any with us Alcazar?"

"Corinthos, you called this meeting, if you have something to say then say it."

"One of you is responsible for the explosions on the docks, I want to know who."

"Why would I blow up my own warehouses," Alcazar asked as if it would exonerate himself.

"To shift the blame off yourself." Jason spoke his first words of the night.

"You give him too much credit Morgan. After all, you did let us find her. How long do you think you can keep her. She will remember how you took her from her father, from her mother. She won't always believe that it was the Davis woman who killed him. Eventually she will remember it all."

"You assume too much." Alcazar said as he made his way to stand.

"I don't need to assume anything. I know for a fact that if you don't give back what you've taken Alcazar my associate will be forced to do things neither of us would like to see."

"Ah yes. The illusive little girl your Father keeps as an enforcer. I could eat her for breakfast."

"Now that is a joke. Many have tried to put her away, even your wife's Father Corinthos. Yet none have succeeded."

"I wouldn't go after the enforcer herself, but rather that little girl you call a niece."

Kyle had heard enough, lunging at Lorenzo he had the man by the collar before anyone could draw their guns. Staring into the eyes of the dumbest man Kyle had ever seen he saw no fear, no anger, only stupidity. He truly thought he could get away with it.

"Threaten me all you want. Threaten my Father. I could care less, but the second you bring my niece into the picture you're a dead man." Releasing Alcazar Kyle once again turned to face Sonny and Jason, "I have no problem with you Corinthos. No problem with Morgan either, but if you get in my way I will not hesitate to take you out. Alcazar is mine, and will be dealt with in time."

"Stop attacking my property."

"What my associate does in order to complete her goals is completely up to her. I will tell you that when she is done, when we have what Alcazar took we will leave you to your life."

"I'm not that easy to make disappear. I get what I want when I want it." Alcazar eyed Kyle as he walked towards Alcazar once more.

"Like many of the men in our world you believe that. It however, has never been the men that we watch for. It's the women. Stay away from my niece, my enforcer, and Corinthos wife." Kyle was now right next to Alcazars ear as he whispered, "Stay away from Carly. Anything happens to her and you won't be dealing with anyone but me."

"Why are you interested in the safety of my wife."

"I'm not." Kyle emotionlessly replied. "Have a wonderful night, keep your families safe and stay out of my way."

The men left in the room watched questioningly as Kyle left the room. No one was sure what exactly had happened. Threats had flown every way possible and that where any of them stood was unsure. All that was certain was that life in Port Charles had just gotten more dangerous with the open threats looming in the air.


End file.
